RWBY Silver Eyed Wolf redemption
by Naruto RWBY
Summary: In this story Grimm, the creatures of evil born from darkness and they fear the Silver Eyed Warriors. Watch as one person carves his path to become a strong Huntsman and he also become the Shield of the Schnee Dust Company and the legendary White Wolf and a symbol of peace and his name is Hakri Ken. Crossovers: RWBY x multiple anime, comic, and video games crossovers.
1. Hakri's Origin story

Chapter 0

 **Authors Notes:** Yay, my first X-overs x RWBY crossover story! So this came out when me and my friends were talking about story ideas but this will show many actions of Final Fantasy XV there will be parts of rated M material. Anyway enjoy the trailer!

 **Hey Guys, This will be my very first story**

 **Main Crossovers: RWBY and multiple crossovers**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, and Drama**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

 **Main Pairing: Male oc x Harem**

 **Tags: Strong/Serious Hakri, Hakri is the leader of his own team, Team HOWL**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and other crossovers that'll appear in the story and they are owned by their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter 1:** **Shield of the Schnee** **Trailer**

In a time unknown, only a prophecy keeps hope alive in people's hearts. "When darkness covers the world, the Brotherhood and Warriors of hope shall come."

Now, brave warriors begin their journey,prepared to fight. What awaits the eight, however they do not know.

(Chapter 0, 10 years into the future)

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Hellfire phase 1**

 ** _A tale of the Choosen Hero and Warriors Savior of the Stars_**

 **Unknown place**

A young girl with black and red hair and silver eyes is panting and she removes the sweat from her head and she and thirteen other people standing by her side and they charge at the mysterious deathly white skin woman. The white skinned woman is wearing a black dress and her eyes are glowing red and she's sitting on a throne made out of dark magic and bones. The girls is running towards the woman until she uses a fire magic attack at the young girl and the girl is screaming in pain and she's rolling on floor trying to put out the flames covering her body. A young man runs towards her and he says "Ruby, hang in there. Stay down we'll keep her busy!" The young man has long silver shoulder length hair and he also has silver eyes and he takes out his handguns and he starts shooting at her and he puts out fires around his friend. The girl gets back up and she see two young girls yells at her and they both say "Ruby, over here! Hurry before she strikes again!" The two young girls have white hair and the other has black hair and the first girl has icy blue eyes and the other girl has yellow amber eyes. The girl named Ruby tries to move towards cover but a young haired girl with light blonde hair pushes her towards cover and three young people get behind cover as well and they say together "Here it comes!" They all get behind cover and the flames go over the cover and four of the warriors charge towards the woman as the four warriors give each other a Hi-Potion to heal them as they charge forward to fight the mysterious woman.

 **Battle Theme over**

 **Before the _Fall_**

 **Vale,**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Dawn**

(11 years ago)

A younger brown haired man is holding his young son in his arms and he's hugging his child as well and he's shedding tears and it's raining and he's standing next to his red 4 seater car and he says to his son silently "I will always you...always." It then slowly stops raining the sky turns blue and the sun shines down on the father and his son and a couple of tall blue glowing statues are looking down on the small family.

 **Theme over**

(1 year later)

 **Final Fantasy XV Unreleased OST- Walk tall, my friends**

 **Patch, Xiao Long-Rose Home**

A 6 year old young dirty blonde haired boy with teal blue eyes is standing next to a tall red haired woman and the boy has a small scar on his face and the woman has silver eyes and the boy has a standard sword shealthed on his back and he's wearing a light blue shirt with black pants and white shoes and the woman is wearing a dark gray jacket with orange pants and brown boots and they both are standing in front of a young black haired man with a large sword behind his waist and the man says to the duo "Okay you two shall go on your training trip and I talked to Tai about it he decided to let you two go." The woman says "Thanks Qrow and I promise me and young Hakri will come back here in a few years." The young Hakri says to the 2 young girls and the older blonde haired man standing behind Qrow "Ruby, Yang, Qrow, and Taiyang. I leave it to you. _Walk tall_ my friends." Ruby and Yang hug him tightly and he says "Don't worry you two I'll come back and when I come back I'll support you two when we go to Beacon." Hakri smiles brightly and he and Kushina walk away from the house and as they walk away Hakri says to Kushina "Well aunt Kushina I want to start training so that I can become a better fighter." Kushina smiles brightly and she says "Don't worry Hakri will get better because it's _my_ job."

 **Theme over**

(2 years later)

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Theme of Episode Ignis**

 **Atlas- Schnee Family House, Schnee Training Room**

8 year old Hakri and Kushina are standing together and Jacques Schnee and his wife and Winter and Weiss are standing next to each other and Jacques says to Hakri sternly "Listen well: A Schnee cannot lead by standing still. A Schnee pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back. That said, a Schnee can accept _nothing_ without first accepting him/herself. Should she stand still, I ask you stand by her and lend her a hand- as her friend, her brother, and as her sworn shield. Please, take care of my daughter." Weiss walks forward and she has a nervous look on her face and Hakri smiles slightly and he sticks his left hand out for a handshake and Weiss smiles lightly and she shakes his hand and everyone in room including Klein smile brightly by this new friendship.

 **Theme over**

 **Florence + The Machine- Stand By Me**

(3 years later)

 **Vacuo, main city**

11 year old Hakri and Kushina are in Vacuo and they are walking through the main city and they both see 2 boys and 1 girl and they both sit down next to the trio and they introduce each other and both Hakri and Kushina get up and walk away and they both turn around and one of the kids from the trio says "Hey can we come with you two?" Kushina says "Why do you three want to follow us?" The girl says "We want to help you two on your quest and we want to become Huntsmen and Huntresses." Kushina looks at Hakri and he looks at the trio and he then smiles and nods his head at the group and he says to them while holding out his hand "My name is Hakri, what's your names?" the trio then reveal their names and the trio pack their weapons and they then decide to travel with Hakri and Kushina.

 **Theme over**

(2 years later)

 **Sanus, forest path**

 **Final Fantasy XV EPisode Ignis OST- Retainers Resolve**

Hakri is running through the dark forest and he takes out his greatsword and he's running towards the exploding sounds and as he's running he see's a couple of daemons and iron giants and Death Claw daemons spawn in front of him and he says angrily "Get out of my way!" Hakri then charges at them and he starts swing and slashing at the Daemons and Grimm and he blocks a couple of attacks with his shield and he then slams the shield into the ground and it stuns the beasts and he then takes out a fire dust grenade and it damages the beasts. He then runs towards his friends and he then see Kushina holding his 3 dead comrades in her arms and they're covered in blood Hakri then looks up and see's 2 woman land in front of him the first woman is wearing a red dress and she has small black hair and second woman has deathly white skin and hair and she's wearing a long black dress. Hakri says to them angrily "Who are you two, why are you two attacking us?!" The white skinned woman says "We're here to kill your beloved friends and we're also here to take you to me so that the prophecy could never happen." Hakri says sternly "Is that so. Well then if you want Kushina then you'll both have to go through me." Hakri then summons his sword and the girl wearing a dress then summons 2 black glass swords and she then slashes Hakri in the chest and she then uses a fire blast and it knocks him back. Haseo then takes out his combat knife and then stabs and slashes Grimm and Daemons in the body and in the head and he then runs back towards them and then the deathly white skinned woman then stabs Hakri in the chest and the woman then stabs Kushina in stomach and the woman in the dress then slashes Hakri in the face and he's then blinded in both eyes and he's bleeding in eyes and in the face.

 **Theme over**

The mysterious woman wearing a black dress says to barely alive and conscious Kushina "You see now. This what happens when you try to interfere with my plan." The woman then walks over to Hakri and he is being held down by a large Beowolf and she says to him while smiling evily "You know, if you make it out of this alive come find me. There's always room for one more." Hakri says angrily with tears coming down his face "S...Screw you the both of you will pay for this. You both better prey to God that I won't find and kill you both." The mysterious woman says to badly injured Hakri "In order for you to join me, you must unlock the powers of darkness. All that's left is to give you a little nudge-and your mothers friend and your friends tragic deaths should push you over the edge." The 2 woman start laughing evily and they both walk away and Hakri is reaching his hands out to both of them and he says while shedding one tear "I can't _die,_ please I don't want to _die_ without them..." Hakri is crawling towards Kushina and friends and Kushina summons her sword and she warps her and Hakri to a nearby hospital and she asks the doctors to remove her eyes and doctors transfers her eyes and remaing aura into Hakri and he soon then fades in and out of consciousness and Kushina says her final goodbyes to Hakri and he then collapses.

 **Patch, Kushina's Gravestone**

Hakri is sitting in front of the tombstone and and he says in a saddned voice "Forgive me aunt Kushina, forgive me my friends. I am so sorry that I couldn't avenge you guys but I swear to you all that evil bitch will pay." Hakri then takes out some flowers and he then walks away from the cliff side tombstone.

 **Hakri Statistics**

 **Nicknames:** Hai(by Yang and Ruby), Grimm Reaper(by Torchwch), Mr. Ken(by staff), Hotshot(by Qrow), Harbinger of Death(by the White Fang), and Hero(by numerous of people)

 **Symbol:** Fenrir wolf symbol on back of jacket

 **Body build:** Slender and skinny but slightly build with muscles and has a slight six pack

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 16

 **Race:** Faunus

 **Weapon(s)**

 **Hakri Dust-Daggers-** A pair of daggers that take on elemental properties and they can uses Dust crystals to increase it's attack power. (status: destroyed due fighting Cardin in chapter 5)

 **Silver and Raven-** A pair of modified red and silver pistols and they can fire explosive dust bullets at lightning fast speeds and they need to reload and they're high caliber pistols and they are powerful enough to kill Grimm, Daemons, and other creatures in just a few shots. The pistols can use dust bullets to increase its fire power. Meaning: _Karasu_ and _Gin_ (Blood and Light).(status: destroyed due to fighting Cardin in chapter 5).

 **Throwning Knives-** Hakri carries a large arsneal of throwing knives and he keeps them inside his jacket or on his person.

 **Appearance**

 **Outfit:** Black

 **Accessories:** Pendant and scars

 **-Traits**

 **Handedness:** Right

 **Complexion:** Tanned White

 **Hair Color:** Dirty Blonde but turns platinum with a mixture of white when totured in the later part of the story

 **Eye Color:** Silver but turns gold when enraged (formerly: Teal blue)

 **Aura Color:** Blue with purple lightning but later in story it turns blood red due to corruption in his body

 **Semblance:** ** _Magna Embra_** \- Hakri can absorb the aura of both light and dark nexus of aura and the good aura can also Hakri to enter a state of pure energy and he can also move at lightning speed and when he absorbs the darkness his boby and aura are increased and he also gains temporary invincibility but at the cost of his sanity.

 **-Professional Status**

 **Affilation(s):** Beacon Academy

 **Previous Affilation(s):** Singal Academy(15-16) and Atlas Academy(6-9)

 **Occupation(s):** Student and Huntsmen in training and Hand/Shield of the Schnee Heiress

 **Team:** HOWL or Kushina's Training Group

 **Partner:** Olivia Yuno

 **-Personal Status**

Status: Active

 **Relative(s)**

Tyler Ken(Miller) (Father)

Jullie Miller (Mother): Deceased

Thea Ken(Step-Mother)

Hanna Ken(Younger half Sister)

Zeke Ken(Older half Brother)

 **Character ideas:** Ignis Scientia:Personality and weapons, Gladiolus Amicita pendent, and Touta Konoe: Body build

 **Please be nice and I accept nice positive comments no FLAMERS okay no FLAMERS if you send me a negative comment or FLAMER then FUCK YOU!**

 **so I accept kind positive comments**

 **Everyone all of the credit goes to SoulEmbrace2010 and give a lot of love credit and support he helped me though this story and all of the credit goes to him he gets 99% of credit and I get 1% percent but still this whole thing would have happened if it wasn't for SoulEmbrace2010 so give him a bunch of love, support, and credit.**


	2. Silver Eyed Warriors join Beacon

**Chapter 1: Silver eyed warriors join Beacon**

 **Story Arc 1: part 1**

 **Intro song: This Will Be the Day**

 **A/N:** Before you ask my little brother was updating my chapter until he accidentally deleted it and posted chapter 0 by accident so now I'm recreating chapter 1 so don't Flame me okay. Hakri has Silver eyes because when he was 10 years old he and Kushina were attacked by Cinder and Salem and Cinder slashed Hakri in the face causing him to lose his natural teal colored eyes so Kushina transplanted her eyes and her remaining aura into him and the surgery and her injuries caused her to die and this caused Hakri to be haunted by her death and this why he has Silver eyes.

 **(City of Argon, nighttime)**

In a wooden house in a dark forest in the city of Argon, Hakri is in the garage cleaning and repairing his motorcycle until a man with blond hair is watching Hakri repairing the motorcycle until he says.

"Son are you sure you're ready to go to Beacon?" says the man

"Dad, I'm ready I'm doing this because I want to do this and I have to do this." says Hakri

The man Hakri is talking to is his father Tyler Ken

Hakri and Tyler are still talking until Zeke asks him a question while hanging on his left arm.

"Bro can you take me to the Dust store please?" Says Zeke

Hakri sighs and he tells Zeke to get ready causing him to let go of his arm. Hakri is done finishing his repairs and both he and Zeke get on the motorcycle and the ride off into the night and they arrive at a dust store called 'From Dust Till Dawn' Hakri is impressed because this dust store is open late. The siblings walk into the store where Zeke looks around before putting his headphones on.

Hakri walks over to the shopkeeper and he asks the shopkeeper for more ammo and dust bullets for him and Zeke, while Hakri is looking at the shelves before looking at his brother who pulls up his hood as he reads a weapon magazine. His brother is a serious and heavy weapons nut and so was he as well, maybe he was the one who passed on the love for weapons to his brother. While looking at the shelves he also sees Ruby Rose a close family friend of his.

Hakri hears the door opening before seeing 4 men in black suits walked in with a man who is wearing a white suit and he has orange hair and this was Roman Torchwich, a wanted criminal and he dislikes him and evil with a burning passion.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust store open this late?" Roman asked the old man when 1 of the thugs pointed a gun at the man.

"P-Please just my lien and leave!"

"Shhh, calm down we're not here for your money" Roman told the old man as he turned to the thugs "Grab the dust". The thugs started to grab vials to collect the dust in the shop while another demanded the shopkeeper to put the dust crystals inside of a box.

Hakri's eyes widened as one of the thugs spotted Ruby and Zeke, surprisingly he hadn't been seen yet. The thug taps Ruby and Zeke shoulders and he pulls out a red bladed sword and threatens Ruby and Zeke.

"Yes?" Ruby and Zeke says to the thug while they both pull off their headphones

"I said, put your hands in the air, now. Both of you!"

"Are you robbing us?" she asked him.

"Yes!"

"Oh" she responded before pointing behind him to reveal Hakri is standing behind the thug. Hakri then grabs the thug and throws him to the front of the store while another thug raised a gun at both of them when Ruby sends both the thug and herself out of the shops window.

The thugs and Roman watch in awe as Ruby's weapon unflods to reveal a large red scythe she called Cresent Rose letting her spin it before ending with a pose while turning off her headphones and Zeke takes out his weapon a large rocket booster hammer and he removes his earbuds.

"Okayyy... Get them!" the thugs went to deal with Ruby and Zeke leaving Roman alone in the shop.

Roman was about to turn around until he dodged an attack from Hakri, Roman looks at him and he see's that Hakri is pulling out his Dust daggers and he throws two throwing knives.

Hakri then jumps at Roman to attack him but Roman raises his cane and blocks two of the strikes and Hakri then pulls out his silver and red colored pistols and shots at Roman and Roman jumps out of a the broken window which Ruby and Zeke were finished fighting off his goons.

"You were worth every cent truly, you were" He looks at Ruby and Zeke and he then looks behind him to see that Hakri jumped out the dust store and land next to Ruby and Zeke. "Well Red, Blue, and Grimm Hunter, I'm afraid this is where we part ways" Roman speaks to them as he points his cane towards Ruby and Zeke which flips up and shoots something similar to a firework or a flare causing Ruby and Zeke to jump up into the air and Hakri is worried about his friend and Roman escapes as family was more important.

They look around for the wanted criminal before noticing he was already halfway up a ladder on the side of a building. "Holy shit that was close." Hakri says as he watches Roman climb while Ruby and Zeke were talking the shopkeeper 'Luckly Yang or mom wasn't here or they both would've kick my ass for swearing in front of Ruby or Zeke.' he thought with a sweat drop.

Ruby uses her Cresent Rose second feature a sniper rifle to get up to the top while Hakri jumps in between the buildings and does a backflip while landing on the roof and Zeke uses his rocket boosters to fly onto the roof and they land next to Hakri.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted at Roman

"Persistent..." Roman said softy but was still heard by the trio as a Buklhead appeared as Roman got on board. "End of the line, Red, Blue, and Grimm Hunter" he throws a red dust crystal towards them as Hakri shots at Roman and he then shots the crystal which Zeke pushes Ruby out of the way.

Hakri, Zeke, and Ruby get up and they see a middle-aged woman with green eyes and blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side and wearing a pair of glasses holding a riding crop. She is wearing teal earrings with a small bead identical to her on her collar, a white long-sleeve that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

She is also wearing black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped bow beads going across her cape, above her beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

This was Glynda Goodwitch, she is one of the teachers of Beacon and the headmaster's right hand woman. Gylnda fired purple beams at the Bullhead which caused the bullhead to shake making Roman go and talk to the pilot. Hakri then throws his knives towards the bullhead and the throwing knives then extended and pin the bullhead in place and they did stop the bullhead from moving.

"We got a huntress" Roman told the woman piloting the bullhead, before she left the cockpit which Roman took over. Gylnda created a storm above the bullhead causing it to hail on the chained bullhead as other chain knives are thrown into the ground to prevent the bullhead from leaving.

The woman piloting the bullhead fired...fire at the rooftop which Gylnda easily took care of making the previous fire attack backfire and attack the bullhead. The mysterious woman caused a large amount of debris to get out of the bullheads way and Ruby and Zeke both fire at the airship causing the mysterious woman to cause a fire explosion damaging the roof causing Hakri to let go of his chained knives go. He didn't miss the interested and flirtless smirk/stare the woman gave him before the bullhead left.

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?" Ruby said as she fawned over the huntress causing both Hakri and Zeke to face palm and sigh.

 **(Vale Police Headquarters, midnight)**

Hakri, Zeke, and Ruby find themselves in a dark lit room while Gylnda was lecturing them. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you three. You put yourselves and others in danger" as the huntress was saying this Hakri had a bored but serious look on his face not really caring what his future teacher would say.

"They started-" Ruby started before her mouth was covered by Hakri.

"Save it, she's not listening"

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home... with a pat on the back and slap on the wrist" before using her riding crop to smack the table scaring Ruby. "But... there's someone here who would like to talk and meet you."

A grey haired man walked in with a plate of cookies in one hand and the other hand was a mug of coffee.

"Ruby Rose... You...have silver eyes"

"Um..."

"So! Where did you did you three learn to do this?"

"S-Singal Academy"

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular"

"I see...it's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder if that skill before, a dusty old crow"

Hakri decided he had enough of being quite in background and spoke up before Ruby spoke with her mouth full. "That's her uncle, Qrow, but you know that don't you headmaster Ozpin" the man now revealed Ozpin eyes widened at seeing one of his soon to be students in the background.

"Hakri Ken" Ozpin said in recognition. "You are one of the students going to Beacon, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was with my childhood friend and older brother here in the dust shop when they attacked and no way I'm letting anyone harm my family or friends." Hakri spoke back something there was something that Hakri always cares about his family and friends. It was also something Ozpin liked about the young man that and his will and determination to never give up or back down from a challenge.

Ozpin talked to Ruby about why she went to Signal and eventually Ozpin allowed Ruby into Beacon. Now Ruby was smiling brightly.

 **(Argon, Ken-Miller house, nighttime)**

Hakri and Zeke get off the motorcycle and Zeke says to Hakri "Bro do you think it's a good idea to let Ruby go to Beacon Acamemy?" Hakri says "I think that Ruby is old enough to go to Beacon, because I think that she's ready to go." Zeke says while looking at him "Bro do think that we will find _dad_ again?"

Hakri says with a smile "Don't lose hope, I think that we will find your father again and I'm going to stand by my siblings when they try to find your father." The brothers both smile and fist bump each other and the mother Thea Ken is smiling at her son's and she proud of them both and she then stares at the photo of her and her ex husband and she says with a sad smile "Sigh, Roy I wish that you could see how strong our children has grown. I miss you I regret that I could not have stopped you years earlier but I think that you are also proud of your step-son because he's helping his siblings like any good brother would."

The brothers go back inside and they eat dinner and Zeke looks at Hakri and he says "Bro do you think that I can become a great Huntsman?" Hakri says "Of course I believe that you can achieve your dream and that's enough and don't lose hope and run away from living." They all stop eating and while they're eating Hanna says "Big brother after you get accepted to Beacon can you show me your team?" Hakri says to Hanna "Of course sis let's get some sleep." They all go upstairs and get some sleep.

 **(Airship to Beacon Academy, daytime)**

 **(Final Fantasy XV OST- Crystalline Chill)**

"Oh, I can't believe my Baby sister and my childhood friend is going Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang said she was hugging Ruby and she was causing Ruby to lose air.

"Please stop" Ruby pleaded while losing air.

"Yang let her go your causing Ruby to lost oxygen" Hakri said calmly causing Yang to let go of her little sister.

Yang chuckles embarrassedly "Heh heh, sorry Ruby".

Yang looks at Ruby "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved up two years. I don't want people to think that I'm special or anything" Hakri and Yang look at each other and Hakri puts his right hand onto Ruby's shoulder causing her to look at him.

"Ruby, it's fine you are special so is Yang and so am I and everyone is special in their own way, if your worried about your friends at Signal then write a letter to them or talk to them just because you're gone that doesn't mean they won't forget about you so cheer up." Hakri told his childhood friend with a smile as Yang smiled at her friends brotherly display, his smile causes both her and Ruby to smile.

Suddenly a news report told of Roman Torchwich and about a Faunus Civil Rights protest was disrupted by a group called the White Fang however the news was halted by a projection of Gylnda Goodwitch.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Yang asked

"You're about to find out" Hakri says causing Yang to pout for a second.

"My name is Gylnda Goodwitch..."

"Oh"

"... You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our would is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it's your duty to hold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, now, it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect the world." The projection turned off after Gylnda gives her speech.

The trio looked down at the city below in the large airship. "I guess home isn't too far after all! Beacon's our home, now" Yang said before the trio looked around the airship. Hakri looks in corner of the ship and sees a red haired girl staring at the window with a frown on her face. "Hey Yang, Ruby I'm going to walk around the ship, I'll be right back."

Hakri walks over to the girl. "Awesome view right" The girl jumped and turned to face him. "Hehe... Sorry for scaring you, my name is Hakri... Hakri Ken." Hakri says while extended his arm. "What's your name?" The girl was shocked. Y-you don't know my name!?" Hakri grins at her "That's why I'm asking silly." As the girl shook his hand and smiled "My name is Pyrrha Nikos."

"You look lonely standing here all alone." Pyrrha's smile shrunk "Hey do you want to come along with me and my friends?" She was suprised and looked up and saw Hakri's hand extended to her and she says "I would love too." As she grabbed his hand he turns around and looks at her and she has a blush on her face.

Hakri and Pyrrha walk over to Yang and Ruby and he introduces Pyrrha to his childhood friends and Hakri has a on thought on his mind. 'This going to be fun and I'm going to enjoy this Mom(Jullie Miller), Kushina I promise and I swear to the both of you I will keep my promise!' Hakri thought while smiling at Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha.

 **(Beacon Academy, Main Avenue)**

The Airship lands onto a landing pad and everyone exits the Airship and Hakri says "This place is pretty big for an academy." Ruby starts seeing new weapons and Yang leaves the trio and Hakri helps Ruby up and he sees a white haired girl walking and she has a dust powered rapier and he says "Well it's been a while _Snow Flake_." and Weiss says "Well old friend it's been a long time." Weiss gives Hakri a big hug and Ruby and Pyrrha are watching while smiling and they enter the auditorium.

 **(Beacon Academy, Ballroom, Nighttime)**

The group are listening to Ozpin talk and they all get their sleeping bags out and Hakri is doing some sit-ups and he's wearing a silver lion teeth ceremonial pendant and he see's Ruby writing a letter to her friends at Signal Academy and he says while doing his workout "Well Rubes if you're worried about your friends you could call your friends on your scroll or something. Just cheer up and be proud of your actions." Hakri is done training and he's lying down on his sleeping bag and he then closes his eyes and he hears Ruby, Weiss, Yang and a new girl Blake arguing with each other and then Blake blows out the candle.

 **A/N:** okay so that's chapter 2 of the story if you want to see more just follow and favorite the story and I'll update more hope that you all have a good day and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	3. Beacon Initiation

**Chapter 2: Initiation and joining team HOWL and encountering Ashfall Grimm**

 **Intro song: This Will Be the Day**

 **Story Arc 1: part 2**

 **A/N** : Okay before you guys get pissed I'm here to apologize for not updating and I've been busy studying for my SAT's and I've had very little time to update so I'm back. So this week I got back from Seattle and me and my family got into a car accident and I had to get 37 stitches to switch up my scars from the accident and I'm now back in school but I'll let you guys know that I'm studying for my SAT's and I'll update during spring break. Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and positive comments. If you guys like the story just send me a positive comment and a favorite and follow and if this chapter gets like 2-3 comments I will soon post the next chapter.

 **(Beacon Acadmy, Ballroom, morning)**

In the ballroom Hakri and the girls are sleeping peacefully until Hakri's scroll alarm goes off and the girls are slowly waking up until they look at Hakri who is still sleeping and Yang moves his scroll towards Hakri's ear and he turns to the side while groaning in sleepiness and Yang and Wiess shake his shoulder waking him up "Rise and shine sleepyhead." Hakri wakes up slowly and he has bags under his eyes Ruby sees her friend awake "Morning there, buddy." Hakri shakes his hair into short but messy hairstyle and he slowly sits up "If only if some people couldn't be quite maybe I wouldn't be this cranky or tired 'sigh' my god unbelievable." The girls smile slightly and they start whistling nervously and they get up "Well we should get ready for the initiation, right?" Hakri smiles slightly and they get up and walk to the locker and shower room as they are walking they are talking about the initiation and they are deciding about their teams.

 **(Beacon Academy, locker and shower room)**

After walking to the shower and locker room Hakri walks into the shower and he turns on the warm water and he sighs happily because of the warm water is waking him up and after a few minutes of washing up he turns off the water and he wraps a towel around his waist and he puts on his new combat outfit and when the girls are talking to each other they see Hakri walking out. They see Hakri's new outfit he is wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a dark gray cloak with a red Fenrir wolf head on the back of the jacket and shirt is showing his thin slender but lean muscular chest and arms and he wearing his pendant with black ripped jeans and black sneakers. They start blushing and they walk into the locker room and they pull out their weapons and Hakri opens up his locker and he pulls out his handguns and Pyrrha is thinking about the initiation "Hey Hakri where is your weapon." Hakri doesn't say anything except his tattoo glows and his daggers magically summons onto his back and they walk out to the Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest.

 **(Beacon Academy, Cliffs overlooking Emerald Forest)**

As Hakri and others are standing at the platform Hakri is talking to his fellow classmate Lie Ren and the girls are talking to Ren's childhood friend Nora Valkyrie and they are talking about who are going to be their partners for the initiation. They stop talking when Ozpin and Glynda are standing on the side and they are all lined up in a straight line and Ozpin makes his way into the front of the group "For years you have trained to become warriors and, today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. Now, I'm sure many of you heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda explained while holding her tablet "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion each of you will be given teammates today." Glynda said seriously but firmly. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here while in Beacon." Ozpin continued "So it is you best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with and with that being said the next person whom you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." After Ozpin and Glynda were done talking the students get on the platform and after Ren was launched into the forest Hakri looks at his childhood friends and he winks at them and while he's in the air he pulls out a throwing knife with black wire cord and he throws the knife into the tree and he swings and lands onto the ground and he rolls onto the ground "Nailed it."

 **Final Fantasy XV Stand Your Ground (Battle Theme)**

After landing into the forest Hakri hears a sound in the bush behind him and he turns around and he sees a few Beowolves and Ursa and Sabertusks leap out of the bush and he evades the leap and he then summons his daggers and he starts slashing the Beowolves and Ursa and Sabertusks and he pulls out his throwing knives and he starts throwing them into 4 Beowolves killing them intently. Some Beowolves and Ursa and Sabertusks are tying to lunge at Hakri but he dodges the jump attack and he slashes and stabs a couple of Beowolf's and Ursa and after stabbing them a couple more show up and he then pulls out his handguns and he shots at the 3 packs of Grimm and angry Wildlife in the head and body multiple times after shooting them one Beowolf is remaining and Hakri was about to stab it in the chest until a shot hit the Beowolf right in between the eyes.

 **(Battle Theme over)**

Hakri turns around a he sees that a blond haired girl was the one that shot the Beowolf in the head and she's wearing a black crop top that exposes her belly and she's also wearing a blue sleeveless denim vest and she's wearing blue jeans with brown combat boots and black fingerless gloves and she says to Hakri "So are there any spots left in your team?" Hakri says "Well there's one free spot open so you can join of course you can join." Hakri says as he was smiling at her and he noticed that she was blushing and then the newly formed duo walks through the forest Hakri says to the girl "Hey, what's your name?" The girl says "My name is Olivia Ivory. What's your name partner?" Hakri says "My name is Hakri Ken." They both are still walking through the woods and they stubble into the the front of the cave. Before they walk in Hakri see's a faint golden glow in the distance and he then pulls out a red fizzing throwing knife and he throws it with deadly accuracy and it hits it's target and it explodes causing the cave to collapse and break apart. After the cave is deastoryed the duo walks away and they hear a roar and they both start running away from a Death Stalker and they both land in front of the group and 2 girls run at Hakri and Olivia and they join together and they all take out their weapons.

 **Final Fantasy XV Mobhunt (Battle Theme)**

"Hold up." Hakri says as he pulls out his daggers and he sticks them into the ground and Yang says sarcastically "What scared buddy?" Hakri gets serious and he says "You got to be nervous a little bit those things are very dangerous." When the Death Stalker starts charging at them Hakri slashes it in the torso knocking the Grimm scorpion off it's feet and Hakri starts attack the Grimm and he gathers enough strength and he grabs the Grimm by the tail and tosses it around and he then throws it to a clear opening space and the others tell Hakri "Nice one. You fucked him up bad." Hakri and Ruby grabs their respective chess pieces and they run off into the same direction and they run to a clear opening and then 2 Nevermores and the angry and injured Death Stalker appears in front of they group causing them to pull out there weapons.

"Nora distract it." Ren says as he and Nora are running towards the Death Stalker and Ren and Nora use their weapons and they start shooting at the first Nevermore and Hakri then pulls out his handguns and he pulls the triggers and Pyrrha and Ruby, Yang, Ren, and Blake stand next to Hakri and they are shooting at the Nevermores and Death Stalker and Hakri says to Weiss "Weiss your up!" Weiss than summons a ice glyph and she then throws it at the Nevermores causing their wings to be frozen in place and the Death Stalker uses it Stingger and Hakri narrowly evades the first strike and he then jumps up high into the air and he starts shooting at the Death Stalker in the Stingger and he weaknesses the scorpions tail and he says "Pyrrha use your shield to take out the tail!" Pyrrha hears Hakri and she throws he shield at the Stingger causing it to fall on to its harden head shell. "Ren your up!" Ren then pulls out 2 of his bladed pistols and he starts shooting at the Death Stalkers eyes and he then pulls off a more powerful shot with the help of his aura and this weakens and the scorpion then slams Ren into a pillar and Blake then swings in and grabs Ren and she then let's Ren rest up and Hakri says "Nora finish it." Hakri uses his aura to change up a aura powered up punch and Nora uses her weapon Magnhild and they both slam their powerful attacks into the Death Stalker and the Stingger falls into the Grimm and the deadly threat falls down deep into the clear opening and Hakri then jumps high into the air and he then tries to attack the 1st Nevermore and the bird like Grimm the throws it's large feather towards Hakri and the large feather slashes him across the chest and the attack rips his shirt slightly and he then gets a large scar going over his right eye and he then screams in pain with blood flowing down his face and he looks at the Nevermore with a pissed off look and he then summons a massive great sword due to him using his semblance and he then changes up his aura he then uses one strike and he cuts the Grimm in half. After landing with the others he then looks up and he sees Ruby decapitating the 2nd Nevermore.

 **(Battle Theme over)**

The 3 newly formed teams then hear the alarm going off in the distance and it says

"Alert repeat alert,large-scale Ashfall Grimm incoming repeat this is not a drill, repeat this not a drill all nearest teams should seek shelter immediately!"

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Omega (Phase 1)**

Once the alarms go off Hakri hears a roar above him and he dashes out of the way when a tall beastly sized smoking Grimm lands in front of him and he then takes out his weapon and he says to the Grimm "Hey asshole go eat somewhere else!" The agitated Grimm then roars at the young huntsman and it then charges at him. Hakri jumps into the air and he says "Fuck you too!" While he's shooting at the Grimm with his handguns and the Grimm tries to slash at him with his claws but he rolls out of the way and he runs towards the tall beast and he slashes his weapon towards the tail and he says to Ruby "Hey Rubes can I borrow your scythe for a bit?!" Ruby toss her scythe towards Hakri and he then notices there a yellow glowing core in the center of the beast. Hakri then takes out a few dust bullets and he adds a bit of his aura into guns and he pulls the triggers and it damage the core a bit. He takes both his weapon and the scythe and he stabs the Grimm in the core but it doesn't kill it.

 **Roar!**

The Grimm then roars loudly the beast is covered in a golden glow and it then bites Hakri and it powers up even more and Hakri whispers "Damn it." The beast is then charging towards Hakri and Olivia and the 2 other girls then jumps in front of Hakri and he then looks at the others and he says to Ruby "Rubes take the others back to Ozpin." Ruby is stunned by the order and she says "But...Hai what about you?" Hakri looks at the Grimm and he says "If I try to fight it you'll all get in the way. You all need to get out of here I'll be fine." The teams run back to the academy and Olivia looks back at Hakri standing his ground and she whispers "Partner you better come back to us alive."

 **Emerald Forest, Beacon Cliff**

The teams get back to Ozpin and Glynda and Ozpin says "Students what are you all doing here the initiation is not over." Ruby says "Professor Hakri is in the forest fighting a small army of Grimm by himself and he needs some help!" Ozpin and Glynda contact Tsubaki and she arrives with the 1st Unit and Tsubaki says "Ozpin, Glynda it's good to see you two again but what do need my help with?" Glynda is showing footage of Hakri fighting the army of Grimm and the 1st unit is impressed and Lindow says while smoking "Well well that's Tyler's son for ya he's good and I think he could become a good Huntsman. Well you want us to back him up?" Ozpin shakes his head no and he says "I want you all to watch this." The teams watch the footage

 **Battleground area**

Hakri is slashing the Grimm and he is jumping out of the way and he dodging their attacks and Haseo and then takes out an clip of explosive bullets and he shoots it at the Grimm and they explode and he then puts his aura into his weapon and he then slips his weapon into dual blades and he says "I'm not giving up... I have to win... I can't stop now or lose this battle...!" Hakri then dashes towards the Grimm and he then jumps into the air and he then slams his daggers into the ground and it creates a whirlwind of dark aura to form around him which damages the Grimm and he then jumps high into the air and Hakri yells "You want me dead but you can't have me YET!" Hakri then slams his daggers into the ground and it creates an explosion of plasma orange aura destroying the Grimm.

 **(Battle Theme over)**

Hakri then picks up his daggers and then looks around him and he then holds his daggers onto his shoulders and he then smiles slightly and he says "That's it I need to get back to Beacon if I want to be a Huntsman." Hakri then walks back to cliffs and the others are waiting for him.

 **(Beacon Academy Assembly Hall, night time)**

After walking back to Beacon Ozpin announced a new team called Team CRDL and he then calls up Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora and he announces Team JNRP and he then calls up Team RWBY. After that he then calls up Hakri, Olivia, Wendy, and Leina and they are Team HOWL and the teams talk for awhile and they all go to their rooms and get some sleep.

 **Okay before I end this chapter my friends have been waiting for me to include a opening and here it is**

 **Opening music: Over the clouds(God Eater Resurrection)**

 **Remnant is shown and a large group of Grimm are shown**

 **teams RWBY, JNRP, CRDL, CFVY, HOWL and Ozpin's group appear in front and the screen before going up and it shows a younger Hakri, younger Ruby, Yang, Taiyang, Qrow, Summer, and Kushina in a flag before setting on fire completely**

 **and then**

 **Hakri is then seen walking in darkness with his daggers while they're on fire and he's slightly smiling and the titles showing**

 **RWBY SE Shield of the Schnee Heiress**

 **The song is still continuing and Hakri is then seen holding a sword while in a water filled dark chamber and he's then coughing up small droplets of blood and the blood then fall into the water**

 **The image then flashes showing Hakri and Kushina fighting Grimm and the image then shows Hakri walking away from Weiss, Winter, Ironwood, Qrow and Kushina while having a angry look on his face and they are looking a him with worried faces**

 **The image now shows Hakri holding Olivia while they both are naked and he is holding a 2 handed great sword in front of him and it's raining and it again shows both his and his team's faces with the sword in between the both of them**

 **The image then shows Hakri lifting his sword while in front of Summer and Kushina's gravestones and he's yelling into the dark sky and a light blue glowing moon in the background is being shown**

 **The image then show Cid, John, and Griff in chains while in a toture chamber with blood around them with spikes and broken pieces of glass in their bodies**

 **The image Randomly shifts in between more flashbacks showing Summer's grave, Yang, Ruby, and Hakri nearly being killed being by 5 Beowolves and it shows Qrow jumping front of them with his weapon behind him and Hakri is standing in front of Ruby and Yang as Beowolves jump towards them**

 **The next image then show blood falling on Kushina and Hakri is holding a combat knife and he is stabbing and slashing Beowolves and Creeps and Ursa and he then cuts off a tree branch**

 **The next image shows Cid, John, and Griff in blood and are lying dead as Kushina holds them in her arms and Hakri is running towards them while he's being overwhelmed by more Grimm**

 **The final image shows Hakri getting stabbed by Salem and Salem then stabs Kushina in the chest and Cinder then slashes Hakri in the face and he running towards Cinder and Salem with a broken sword and a Beowolf then jumps on top of him and he then falls unconscious**

 **Now Hakri is then pulling out his daggers and his team and the others are standing with him as they charge towards a Grimm like army and shows Hakri's eyes both turning bright gold and his smile then forms a determined battle glare and he takes out his daggers and charges at the horde of Grimm as the song ends.**

 **Again I apologize that I haven't updated in like 5 months and if you guys give me a few positive reviews I will post a new chapter and I don't accept FLAMERS OK! But still thank you guys you guys are the best so thanks, peace out.**


	4. Team bonding and Broken Pride

**Chapter 3: Fighting Cardin and losing weapons**

 **Intro song: This Will Be the Day**

 **Story Arc 1: part 4**

 **A/N:** So guys thank you so much for the follows and favorites and reviews and it means a lot so I'm trying really hard to update my story and I'm going through some things next week and I'll be very busy but I'm trying really hard to update. So anyway here's chapter 5.

 **(Beacon Academy, Hall Stage)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST-Trial Battle Theme (Episode Gladiolus)**

Cardin dashes at Hakri and he unleashes powerful hammer slamming attacks against Hakri and Hakri says

"Ready or not!"

Cardin hits Hakri but Hakri does a perfect backflip and he slashes Cardin with his daggers and the buildup causes a blast of fire to explode and this lowers Cardin's aura. Cardin swings his mace into the ground creating an fast moving explosion towards Hakri and he jumps out of way and he barley gets hit by the attack and the ground has a crater in the ground. Hakri takes out his handguns and he starts shooting at Cardin and Cardin slams his mace onto the ground and a medium sized blast cuts Hakri's hands and his handguns are smashed into a few pieces and this shocks and angers Hakri and then he gets pissed off and Cardin then charges at him and they both clash their weapons and they both lock their weapons against each other and Cardin taunts Hakri by saying"You know what maybe after I beat you I'll probably take my time with your hot partner and your other teammates and I'll let my other teammates take their time with Team RWBY and I'll pay a visit to your family and take your mom too." When Cardin says that Hakri replays back when he says "No, I didn't come here to be defeated. I came here to prove to everyone that I'm worthy to be a Huntsman." Hakri then switches his fire daggers with a pair of lighning daggers and he gathers his thoughts and he then throws the daggers into the air and it hits Cardin and it shocks and stuns him and it brings Cardin's aura down to half. Cardin decides to push Hakri's buttons by saying "Your the Schnee Dust Company's sworn shield right?" Hakri replies "You better believe it." Cardin then replies "A weak shield protects naught." Cardin slams his mace onto Hakri's daggers and he uses his strength to push back Cardin but Cardin uses his suprising stunning strength to slam Hakri into the wall. The slam creates a crater into the wall and it hurts Hakri's left arm and he looks at the floor and he sees that his daggers are broken in small pieces pieces and Cardin laughs while taunting Hakri and Cardin is running to attack Hakri with his mace but he then calms himself and he flips and jumps over Cardin's attack and he does a few strong punches and Cardin's aura drops to 10% and the battle siren beeps and the match is over.

 **(Battle theme over)**

"Well class that's it that's what your expected to do when your in a fight and Mr. Ken you are strong but try to keep your emotions in check and Mr. Winchester try to use your mind a bit more and don't relay too much on your brawn. Well class that's it for today and keep on practicing your combat abilites so that we all can do good for the Vytal Festival, class dismissed."

 **(Beacon Academy, Cafeteria)**

Teams RWBY, JNRP, and HOWL are sitting and eating in the cafeteria and Nora and Ren are telling a dream and Yang is impressed about the dream and Jaune is eating and he has a worried look on his face and Pyrrha is comforting him and Hakri is eating some steamed fish and he has an angry look on his face and he's holding his left arm and Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Olivia are looking at him with worried faces and Hakri then see's Cardin and his team picking on Velvet a bunny Faunus and he gets up from his seat and before Cardin can grab Velvet's ears and Hakri grabs Cardin's right hand and he crushes it slightly and he then tells Cardin to let Velvet go and he says it with some killer instinct and Cardin let's go Velvet and she and her team then sits next to teams RWBY, JNRP, and HOWL and they all talk about their dreams and when they are done eating and talking they leave for Professor Oobleck class.

 **(Beacon Academy, Professor Oobleck's classroom)**

"So class can you tell me what is your dream and why you want to be a Huntsman or Huntresses and be truthful." After some time everyone tells their dreams why they want to be warriors most were good, some were alright, and some were bad like Cardin's dream and Oobleck asks Hakri why he wants to be a Huntsman and he says

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Somnus Arrangement (Royal Arms)**

"Well professor I want to be a Huntsman because I want to keep everyone I care about safe and I want to have a family one day and I want to be better shield so that I can keep Weiss and my family and friends safe. I will never give up and I never go back on my word and I never back down from any challenge or fight because that's my way as a Huntsman, and I want to give everyone some hope for the future."

Hakri says with a smile and the class alongside Oobleck smile at Hakri's answer and Oobleck says "Excellent choice Mr. Ken I can see your future and you will go far and Ozpin wanted me to give this to you." Hakri gets an aura weapon from Oobleck and he says "Thank you professor."

Hakri then picks up the crossbow and it transforms into a crystalline form and it purges straight into his chest and it's then absorbed along with the other aura weapons and Hakri realizes that he needs 8 more aura weapon to complete his collection. The rest of the class watches in awe and they Hakri's eagle tattoo glows bright blue and then the light glows faint and the light disappears and he then goes back to his seat and class is over.

 **(Theme over)**

 **(Beacon Academy, team HOWL room)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Relax and Reflect**

Hakri and his teammates, team RWBY, team JNRP, and team CFVY are eating some food and Olivia is still looking at Hakri worriedly and he says "Hey guys there's something I need to get off my chest. I'm planning on going a little trip for a little while and I might be gone for a few days and it's something I need to do so am I allowed to do it or not?" They others look at Hakri like he has just grown a second head but they decided "Sure, I mean it's like we can't stop you in anyway." Jaune says to Hakri and he says "You guys know me too well, I'll catch you guys later."

 **(Theme over)**

 **(Beacon Academy, Main Avenue)**

 **Transformers Age of Exection OST- Autobots Reunite**

Hakri pack up his spare shield and greatsword and he puts on his black jacket and he gets on his motorcycle and he then drives off into the night.

 **A/N:** so in the next chapter it will be showing Hakri returning from his training trip but Hakri is on a trip to become a better shield and a better team leader just like Gladiolus from ffxv, so give it a like, follow, favorite, and review I'll update more.


	5. Facing the Blademaster

Chapter 6

 **Chapter 4: Taking the trials of the Blademaster and making making peace with inner self**

 **Intro song: This Will Be the Day**

 **Story Arc 2: part 1**

 **A/N:** So everyone thanks for the positive reviews and to the people that who give me negative reviews like Guest and book lover reader I'm going to say this once if you don't like the story then stop reading it. It's my story and I can do what I want to do with it so I don't need your negative opinions if you hate or don't like the story then stop reading. But everyone else thank you guys for the follows, favorites, and reviews so anyway here's chapter 6.

 **(Sanus, Forest close to Vale)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- The Fight Is On! (Battle Theme)**

Hakri is swinging and slashing his greatsword against Beowolves and Ursa, and small sized killer wasps and after killing 4 of the Grimm and angry wildlife and Hakri then stabs his greatsword into ground and it creates a big shockwave around him and it damages the Grimm and Hakri then builds up his rage and when it's at x5 his attacks become stronger and a large pile of Grimm surround him and he does a powerful greatsword sweeping area attack. Hakri then looks around and he sees that all of the Grimm and angry wildlife are dead and the rest of the pack has ran off.

 **(Battle Theme over)**

Hakri then stabs his greatsword into the ground and he sits down the ground and he waiting for the person to answer his scroll and then his scroll then beeps and he answers it and it's a old friend he hasn't talked to in a while and it's Cora.

"Hakri." Cora says

"Yeah, well then who do you think it is." Hakri says in a stern tone

(chuckles)

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Cora says while laughing slightly

"Are you here yet." Hakri says

"Yeah, I'm down at the Grimm's Nest burger joint." Cora says in a serious tone

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me." Hakri says

"Anytime." Cora says

"Are you ready to head out?" Hakri says in a serious tone

"Of course. Are sure you are ready for this like physically and mentally prepared?" Cora says in serious but stern tone

Hakri is thinking over her words and he says "Of course, I'll be right over."

Hakri then walks to the burger joint and after a few minutes of walking he sees the building and he then walks inside.

 **(Sanus,Grimm's Nest Burger Joint)**

Hakri see's Cora sitting at a table and he sits next to her and the cashier gives Hakri a glass of water and Cora than says "Are you sure you are ready for for this." Cora says in a stern voice. Hakri then (sighs) "I go up against one of my classmates and I got my ass handed to me I didn't even stand a chance and I won't be unless I get much more stronger then I'm at now." Hakri says with a mature and serious tone.

"Then answer my question again are you **ready** or **not**?" Cora says in a more stern and serious tone.

Hakri then gets even and he says "Do you really think I wouldn't call you over here if I wasn't ready." Hakri says in a similar tone of voice.

Cora then looks at Hakri with a stern but worried look on her face and she says "So that means you're ready to face death." Hakri then gaps slightly and Cora still continues "The **Blademaster** awaits new challengers in the deepest resources of those ruins. It's been about 40 years since we uncovered the caves we sent countless of our greatest warriors to complete the trial/task but it's left us with no rewards and no survivors." Cora says in a saddened voice.

Hakri then realizes something and he says "So this means that I'm one of the youngest challengers to take this trial but I'm still not backing down." Hakri says with a confident smile on his face.

Cora then looks at Hakri's face and she then smiles and then asks him "Why do you want to take this trial?" Cora says in casual tone of voice.

Hakri still has his confident smile and he says "I want to take this trial because I want to be a better shield to keep Weiss and the Schnee Dust Company safe and I want to get stronger because I want to be a better a leader for my team." Hakri says in a confident tone.

 **(Sanus, Tempering Grounds)**

 **(Final Fantasy XV OST- The Tempering Grounds (Episode Gladiolus)**

Hakri and Cora are walking through the ruins and Cora asks Hakri "Did you tells your friends why you were taking off." Cora says and he replies back by saying "I told them it was just something I need to do I kinda of lied to them because I didn't want them to get all worked up and worried about me." Hakri says in a saddened tone and Cora replies back by saying "You didn't tell them the full truth because you didn't want them to know that your pride took a beating."

Hakri and Cora see the cave entrance and they walk in and Hakri says "Okay I got this no turning back now." After walking a bit deeper into the caves the duo then look around and the a bunch of dead warriors that who previously took the trial but failed and he then see's a dark purple light enter the bodies and they are then restored to life.

 **(Theme over)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Battle Theme (Episode Gladiolus)**

Hakri and Cora then summon their weapons and they start fighting the wandering souls and Lenka says while fighting the souls "They're alive!?" And Cora says "Not for long!" The soul says **"Have you come here to prove your might?"** The duo are still fighting against the wandering soul and Hakri says "Who are you?" The soul says **"One of many who haunt these grounds, following our leader in death as in life."** Hakri and Cora do link strikes like the both switch weapons with each other and they both do a few strikes and other brutal but devastating attacks the soul continues talking **"Naught but our souls remain clinging to the vestiges of our past."** Hakri says "Why?" The soul continues talking **"To test those determined to become the Schnee Dust Companies Shield, and prepare them to inherit the power they pursue."** The defeat the reanimated souls and Cora says "The **Blademaster's** men have sworn their loyalty both before and beyond the grave, scaring off the unworthy." Cora says and Hakri says "Then they better prepare for disappointment because I don't get scared that easily."

 **(Battle Theme over)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- The Tempering Grounds (Episode Gladiolus)**

Hakri and Cora make their way deeper into the ruins and they both slide down a running river and when they get to the bottom they see a King Taijitu jump out of the water.

 **(Theme over)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Battle Theme (Episode Gladiolus)**

The duo use their strongest attacks and they both do a bunch of blindsided link strikes and they both stab the Grimm and then they cut the Grimm snake into 2 pieces.

 **(Battle Theme over)**

Hakri is panting like he trying to recover his stamina and he looks around for Cora and he see's that area has transformed into a dark green foggy area and he then see's a faint dark purple aura and he see's a tall man with one arm and he holding a legendary decorated katana and he see's Hakri and asks him **"you've come here to prove yourself worthy of my mantle?"** Hakri replies back by saying "I do. I am here to undertake the Trial of the **Blademaster**." The guy replies back by saying **"And what is it you hope to gain?"** Hakri looks at his left hand and he grips it tight and he says "I want nothing but I want to become stronger." Hakri says with a confidence tone. The man switches his katana for a battle greatsword and he says **"Is that so? Well then show me what you can do!"** And then the **Blademaster** then charges at Hakri.

 **Fianl Fantasy XV OST- Trial Battle Theme (Episode Gladiolus)**

Hakri says "Ready or not!"

Hakri and the **Blademaster** then circle each other and Hakri then attacks him and he notices that his attacks are barely damaging him and Hakri then blocks his attack with his shield but it shatters his shield and he then he slams his sword against Hakri as if they both are in a weapon lock and Hakri's struggling to hold him up.

 **(Battle Theme over)**

The **Blademaster** says **"Your surprising strength alone does little to impress. But your spirit and will are impressive but it does little to impress. Only he who possesses both muscle and mettle of equal caliber deserves the honor of fighting beside the Schnee Dust Company Heiress as her Sworn Shield."** When the **Blademaster** says that Hakri remembers his fight against Cardin and he remembers how he lost his weapons and he says angrily "Your saying I don't?" The **Blademaster** then stabs Hakri's sword and it weakens Hakri greatly and he's panting while he lying in the water the **Blademaster** says while taunting and lecturing Hakri **"A great evil threatens the people of Remnant and it's up the Brotherhood and the Shield that who can safe guard their lives. All those that who are unworthy or unwilling to rise up to the task meet their end her by my blade."** Hakri gets up and he says "I ain't meeting my my end anytime soon. This "trial" hasn't even started." The **Blademaster** says **"If you do not fear death, then go forth with reckless abandon and prove your worth."**

When the area returns to its normal stage Hakri looks straight ahead and says "You are ready for this." And Cora says "In that case let the trials begin." The duo walk towards the cliff and they reach a nearby camp site and Cora says to Hakri "Rest up while you got the chance."

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Relax and Reflect- Pensive**

Hakri and Cora are both eating a cup of cup noodles and Cora is barely eating hers.

 **(Theme over)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Campfire Talk (Episode Gladiolus)**

Cora says "Now Remember the **Blademaster** isn't here train you, he's here to test you. He won't go easy on you just because you joined Beacon Academy and the Knightsglaive." Hakri is stretching his arms and he says "So, no mercy for newbies like me. So what the weak aren't worthy of serving as Shield?" Hakri says with disappointment in his voice and Cora says "In his eyes the weak aren't even _worthy_ of living. All of them are fools. Punished for aspiring beyond their station. My friends that who took the trial were fools back then too and they were _punished_." Cora says with a saddned tone. Hakri looks at Cora and he says "But you never took the trials if you did took the trials he might have seen you worthy of living." Hakri says with confidence in his voice.

 **(Theme over)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Tempering Grounds (Episode Gladiolus)**

"Well then back to the trials." Hakri says and the duo walks around the area and they fight against the Grimm, Daemons, and the Wandering Souls and they uses backside link strikes and a soul says **"Your skills are impressive. You may have the strength to defeat the darkness...but do you have the spirit to survive these trials?"** The duo starts fighting against more enemies and they run the rest of the way to a glowing blue sword Hakri look's at it and he says "what is this?" And Cora says "A trial chamber. This is where the hand holding stops here- be safe and good luck." Hakri walks up to the sword and he lifts it and it reveals a hidden doorway and he walks into it and he see's a daemon part Grimm creature appear and it's a lost but powerful spirit.

 **(Theme over)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Trial Battle Theme (Episode Gladiolus)**

The soul says **"Prepare yourself, Young Warrior, for the trials that awaits you. Prove your might, and our power shall be yours."** Hakri swings and slashes his greatsword and he uses his shield to bash and slam the creature in the other daemons and Grimm and he kills other demons and Grimm. Hakri uses a powerful shockwave attack and he then blocks the attacks and his rage is now at x4 and he blocks the attack and his rage now goes up to x5 and he does a powerful greatsword slash attack and he defeats the creature.

 **(Battle Theme over)**

Hakri see's a stone fireplace and he see's a pure blue but white flame and he puts his left hand into the fire and he retrieves the souls power and the soul says **"Our power goes with you now. Young Warrior."** Hakri then discovers that he has completed 1 of the soul trials and he now knows that he preform blocks capable of withstanding the mightiest of blows -even the **Blademaster** himself. After gaining a new power Cora goes to Hakri and a soul tells Hakri **"Stand tall, for the Shield of the Schnee Dust Company must kneel in subjugation before no man."** Hakri says "Thanks for the advice-and for the pick me up." Cora says "Well, you made it out alive. Your first trial may have ended, but many more await you on your road to an audience with the **Blademaster**. Prepare yourself." The duo then makes their way to another camp site and it's overlooking the a bunch of glowing blue flaming crystals and they both see a bunch of large birds and they see a bridge in the distance.

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Relax and Reflect- pensive**

Hakri and Cora are both eating a cup of cup noodles and Hakri is using his aura to heal his minor injuries.

 **(Theme over)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Campfire Talk (Episode Gladiolus)**

Hakri and Cora are sitting thinking about think about things until Hakri says "My father, uncle, aunt, and mother never took the trial of the **Blademaster,** did they." Hakri says with a serious voice and Cora says "No. You want to know why?" Hakri says "Yes, I do want to know why. I mean it can't be because they were scared, right?" Hakri says in a worried voice and Cora says "Not of the trials. They were scared of falling as being Huntsmen and Huntresses and their jobs as Hunters. They couldn't leave Ozpin and Glynda alone. Weakened by using the Crystals power to keep the Wall secured. After all if you're a leader of a team what good is a Leader or Shield when you have no one to protect? What about you? Are you Worried about leaving your friends, and your teammates alone?" Cora says Hakri says "Well I'm worried a little bit, but I'm gonna do what's right for me like my family did what was right for him and others." Hakri says with a confident smile on his face.

 **(Theme over)**

Hakri and Cora run the rest of the way to the other trial chamber and he says "When did your friends last took their trial? 5 years or so?" Hakri says and Cora says "Give or take. I was a lot younger when my friends went on their trial but I was far less experienced. It's a wonder I even made it out alive." Hakri and Cora see more Grimm and monsters up ahead and Hakri see's a large concrete pillar.

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Battle Theme (Episode Gladiolus)**

Hakri then lifts the pillar with his suprising strength and Hakri and Cora then use Link strikes and they kill enough Grimm and monsters so that they are able to make it to the next trial chamber.

 **(Battle Theme over)**

Hakri and Cora find another trial chamber and Hakri says "Another trial Chamber." And Cora says "And another chance for the warriors to impart their wisdom to you. It won't come easy, thought- you'll have to fight to earn it." Hakri then grabs the glowing katana and walks through the hidden doorway.

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Trial Battle Theme(Episode Gladiolus)**

Hakri walks onto a bridge and he see's a flying fire dragon landing on the ground and the soul **says "How many moons has it been? Since our last visitor? Far more than I can count. (Chuckles) Let us see how our latest challenger will fare."** Hakri is attacking the dragon Enkidu and the dragon shots a fire ball at him and he then blocks the attacks but it shatters his shield and the dragon does a pounce attack but Hakri then blocks the attack and he then climbs and jumps onto it's back and he punches it multiple times and he then stabs it in the back and it drops to the ground and Hakri then gathers enough strength and he slashes the head off, killing the dragon.

 **(Battle Theme over)**

Hakri see's the soul and he reaches his hand into the flame and he retrieves the soul and the soul says **"Venture forth. Young Warrior, bearing our hopes and dreams."** After Hakri gains the souls power he decovers that he has completed 2 of the soul trials and he can now preform the **Maelstrom** Glaive Art when his valor is high. Another soul speaks to Hakri **"Look ahead, for the Shield of the Schnee Dust Company must safeguard our future."**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Battle Theme(Episode Gladiolus)**

Hakri then says "Leave it to me." While Hakri and Cora are fighting more Wandering souls Cora says to Hakri "The skills shared by these souls have been passed down for generations. The Shield of the Schnee Dust Company would do well to put them to good use." Hakri and Cora then fight a powerful daemon and they fight a bunch of more Grimm, daemons, and wandering souls with powerful attacks and powerful link strikes. Another soul speaks to Hakri **"Thousands set foot on these grounds, all of them fools unprepared for the dangers lurking within. They all meet with the same fate- as will you."** Hakri says "I don't think so." The soul still continues by saying **"Believe what you may, but I know otherwise. The Remnant you call home is nothing like the Remnant I once served your age has forgotten the horrors of war. Coddled by the 5 nations and drunk off the complacency of peace. No Shield worthy of defending the Schnee Dust Company could be born from such depravity."** Hakri says smugly "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Cora giggles slightly and she says "Look on the bright side; everyone loves an underdog." Hakri and Cora take on a giant powerful danger beast and it was tuff and Hakri gets defeated but Cora gives him a phoniex dust crystal and the crystal revives Hakri and he then uses the **Maelstrom** Glaive Art to kill the giant beast. After killing the giant beast they both take down a bunch of Grimm and monsters and the duo both then runs to the next camp site.

 **(Battle Theme over)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST Relax and Reflect- Pensive**

Hakri and Cora are both eating a cup of cup noodles

 **(Theme over)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Campfire Talk (Episode Gladiolus)**

Cora says "Never thought I going to make my way to the Tempering Grounds." Hakri says "You said it's been 5 years. Were you as "The _Fighter_ " then as you were now?" Cora says "If you want to know I'll talk." Hakri says "The **Blademaster** what is he like?" "I don't rember much...except for those eyes. His eyes pierced right into my heart and then they pierced right into my soul it was like he was reading my every move and every thought before I did. Try as you may there's no fooling those eyes." Hakri says "Huh we'll see about that."

 **(Theme over)**

Hakri and Cora fight more daemons, Grimm, and wandering souls and a soul says **"He who protects the heiress must boost muscle and mettle, both finely tempered. Should he lack either, the Shield will shatter."** Hakri and Cora make their way to the next trial chamber after Hakri pulls the sword and he then walks into the chamber and a soul says **"Be true, for the Shield of the Schnee Dust Company must deceive none- not even himself."** Hakri says "Yeah, easier said than done."

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Trial Battle Theme (Episode Gladiolus)**

Hakri then see's a red iron giant daemon with a flaming fire sword and the soul says **"The Shield is bold shrinking before none. Waste not the arsenal at your behest."** When the daemon soul tries to hit Hakri but he blocks the attack with his shield and he hits the neck of the daemon and he knocks it onto the ground and Hakri then gets his rage to x5 and he then uses the **Maelstrom** Glaive Art and this move damages the soul quickly and Hakri then knocks the soul on to ground again and he then chops the head off killing the daemon.

 **(Battle Theme over)**

Hakri goes to the firepit and he absorbs the souls power and the soul says **"Now naught but the final trial awaits you."** After he absorbs the souls he discovers that the souls power has drastically increased his strength, speed, attack power, defensive capabilities, vitality, and his healing power was increased. He also see's that his Body has became a bit more muscular and toned. He also decovers that he has completed 3 of the soul trials and he see's that his blade is covered in a blue aura and the aura allows him to deal damage to the **Blademaster.** Cora says "Nice work. Maybe you got what it takes after all." Hakri says "Maybe, but it ain't for you or me to decide." Cora also says "True-and the **Blademaster** is a more formidable foe than any you've faced thus for." Hakri and Cora walk the rest of the way to a camp site and they both rest up.

 **Final Fantasy XV OST Relax and Reflect- Pensive**

Hakri and Cora are eating a cup of cup noodles and Hakri is doing sit-ups

 **(Theme over)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST Campfire Talk (Episode Gladiolus)**

Hakri looks at Cora and says "Well what about you did anyone you care about took the trial of the **Blademaster."** Cora says "You're that interested in me?" Hakri says "Didn't anyone you know took the trial." Cora says "Yes it was my best friend Zack took the trial and he was like you in so many ways but I was younger I was a lot arrogant, too. If you could believe it I wouldn't listen to single word anyone said and I thought to myself that I was invincible. No one could stop me until he cut me down to size and I cast out in defeat and my pride and hubris payed out bare for all to see. You really are a _Fighter_ they said and it was stick and it caused me to earned my nickname Cora the _Fighter_." Hakri says "Damn that's rough but still your best friend and friends going up against the **Blademaster** is impressive and I respect that."

 **(Theme over)**

Hakri and Cora make there way to the final trial chamber and a soul speaks to the duo **"Come here to die have you?"** Hakri says "You looking to die again?" The soul continues speaking **"You amuse but do not impress. You lack his conviction."** Hakri says "Whose?" The soul says **"He who traversed these caves some 5 years ago. Turning a deaf ear to our wals and wishes, he proceeded unfazed, eyes ever forward. Yet he proved powerless before the general, casted out in defeat and in death. If even he could not succeed. I can see no hope for you."** Cora says dryly "That guy left quite an impression when he landed flat on his face."

 **Somnus (Arrangement) - Final Fantasy XV Episode Gladiolus OST**

Cora shines her katana's symbol onto the crystals and Cora says some words to Hakri "Qrow, Taiyang, Summer, and Kushina would've tried to stop you. You know-just they tried to stop my me and my friends and Zack all those years ago." Hakri says "How come?" Cora says "Because one aspiring to the role of Dust Company's Shield can stake his/her life for none but his/her liege-not even for him/herself. "Do you risk all for naught in return?" Their words stayed with me. And they were right. My friends and Zack never came back alive and they had nothing to show for it." Hakri says to her "Are you going to stop me?" Cora says "No, I won't. But I will warn you one last time of the danger you're about to face-just like your family tried to warn me and my friends and Zack. Once you set foot through that door, there's no turning back-no one to help you. If you fall. One false step, and it may prove your last." Hakri walks forward and before he walks into the trial chamber he says "I'll be fine. Maybe I'll come back with a special souvenir." Hakri looks at Cora and he gives her a confident smile and she gives him a faint smile and she says "Just come back alive and don't die. Be safe, Hakri."

 **(Theme over)**

Hakri walks to the area and he see's the **Blademaster** on the far end of a bridge and he emitting a powerful purple aura and he says "I can sense a chill in the air...I can feel his presence. Hakri walks out onto the bridge and he says "I'm here."

 **Final Fantasy XV OST-Battle on the Big Bridge(Episode Gladiolus)**

 **"Brandishing your brute force?"** The **Blademaster** says Hakri says "Yeah. Let's see if you can handle it." Hakri and the **Blademaster** both then summon their swords and they both do powerful slash attacks and the **Blademaster** says **"You only delay the inevitable. O Unworthy One. Look how you tremble!"** Hakri says while panting "I ain't afraid of you." The **Blademaster** says **"With every passing second, the fear in your heart grows greater skill."** Hakri says "So what do I do? Just roll over and die?!" The **Blademaster** says **"Yes. Why else would you have come here if not to join the other lost souls?"** Hakri says "Because I've got what it takes-and I'm gonna prove it!" The battle become more intense and Hakri then does the **Maelstrom** Glaive Art and the **Blademaster** taunts Hakri more and Hakri tries to slashes at his arm but he creates a fire arm and he summons his Fire katana and he says **"You are strong, yet so long fear binds your heart" and he says "The power you possess is wasted on you."** Hakri says while fighting the **Blademaster** "Cora was right about this right about this guy he's hell of a lot tougher then I imagined. But I won't go down...not without a fight!" Hakri does the greatsword sweeping attack and the **Blademaster** blocks the attack with his katana and he slashes Hakri and he was left open for a bit before he slashes Hakri right across the face and the slash creates a scar going over his right eye and he gains another scar across his forehead and it's like a X and he gets another cut across the chest and gets a X shaped scar on his check and Hakri then use the **Maelstrom** Glaive Art on the **Blademaster** and he defeats him.

 **(Battle Theme over)**

Hakri screams "I kneel before no man!" Hakri slightly chuckles and he feels blood on his hand and the aura disappears from his sword and he says "Not exactly the " _souvenir_ " I had in mind. It took me a while, but I realized something, you're right-I am afraid. Afraid of accepting the fact that maybe I'm not really cut for the job I'm expected to do. But hey at least I'm not walking away empty-handed. I'd better get going. I may be all muscle and no mettle. But I'm going to keep on protecting Weiss and everyone else I care about the only way I know how." Hakri then turns around and as he begins to leave he hears the **Blademaster** chuckle slightly and he says this to Hakri **"Spoken like a Shield of Schnee Dust Company. Fear and doubt beget death alone. He who averts his gaze from his own faults cannot a true Shield call, but you-having made peace with inner self and inner demons-have proven you are worthy. The Schnee Dust Company Heiress should so fortunate as to have a young man like yourself serving at her side."** Hakri says "You mean...?" The **Blademaster** then stands tall and he holds out a large decorated Katana **the Blademaster** says **"And with this glaive. I entrust my power to you."** Hakri then sticks his sword into the ground and he looks at the sword and he sees a yellow golden emblem on the tip of the large sized Katana and he says "Where did you...? The **Blademaster** says **"Taken from the young man who impressed me with his strength of will. It was with this very blade he stole from me my right arm."** Hakri says "But... I can't accept this." The **Blademaster then says "If someone he loves or cares about still walks among the land of the living a man or woman of his or her mettle will have doubtless transcend attachment to mere material possessions."** Hakri chuckles slightly and he says "You're probably right in that case don't mind if I do." The **Blademaster** says to Hakri **"Now hasten forth-with mind unclouded by doubt and will unmoved by fear. The Schnee Dust Company Heiress is ill fit to fight without her Sworn Shield."** Hakri then nods his head and he then puts the Katana behind him and he says "Thanks again." And Hakri then walks back to Cora with the katana.

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Shield of the King**

Cora see's Hakri walking out and she says "You made it." Hakri nods his head and says "Sure did." Cora says "And so quickly I'm impressed." Hakri then takes out the Katana and and he shows it to Cora and he says "Brought this back with me, too. Figured you might get a kick out of it." Cora looks at the blade and she slightly smiles and she says "I wondered where Zack put that thing." She then looks at Hakri and she sees his new scars and she says "Keep it. Makes for a better _souvenir_ then those scars." Hakri and Cora then walk out of the caves and Hakri says "Y'know he mentioned he lost his right arm in battle with a real hot-headed young guy back in the day." And Cora says "That so?" Hakri says "Whoever it was left a lasting impression on him. talked about how the guy had the strongest will he'd ever seen." Cora then says "It takes more than will to complete the trial. You need to wield your weapon with a primal finesse. If you fail to prove your might. You get casted out empty-handed." Hakri says "I dunno. He didn't seem to think the guy would let it bother him. Said te guy or girl is too old to care about material things anymore-if he/she's still alive." Cora looks at Hakri and she see a silhouette of Zack standing next to Hakri smiling at her and she says to him "Hakri." Hakri says "Huh." And Cora says "I hope you feel more confident in light of your success today. Not many people can lay claim to such an accomplishment-not even Cora the _Fighter_." Hakri says while smiling "Yeah, but I didn't earn myself a badass nickname like she did. Still, I'm glad I went through with it. I can finally say I'm truly ready to fulfill my duty." Cora says "Good." Hakri says "Well, I guess this Shield better mosey on back to his team and friends. Wouldn't want them to get scared or worried without me."

 **(Theme over)**

 **A/N:** Before you guys send me follows, favorites, and reviews give my friend SoulEmbrace2010 a big shoutout he deserves all of the credit because he helped me with my story and he deserves all of credit for this entire story. **So SoulEmbrace2010 Thank You for helping me out in the story I really appreciate it!**


	6. Author Note

**This is not a chapter this a Author Note**

So everyone thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews but I'm going to say this that Author: SoulEmbrace2010 should be getting a lot of support like follows, favorites, and reviews for all of his stories and he helped me out in my story even when I didn't deserve it. So anyway SoulEmbrace2010 I like your stories and if I need any hel or if you need any help just send me a PM and I respond quick as I can but everyone give SoulEmbrace2010 a lot credit for my story because he deserves it way more then I need I need it. Give SoulEmbrace2010 100% credit for this story and I'll get 0.1% of credit.

So SoulEmbrace2010 a lot of credit and support and give a lot of favorites and follows and reviews and give him a lot of positive reviews for his stories and I accept only positive reviews.


	7. Returning to Beacon

**Chapter 8: Returning to Beacon and telling my tale**

 **(Vale, Vale(city)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Shield of the King**

Hakri and Cora are on their motorcycles and they are driving back into the city and when they make it to the city and Hakri's stomach is growling and he says "Hey Cora let's stop somewhere and get something to eat." Cora says "Okay that's a good idea because I'm starving too." Hakri and Cora see a building and they see a street-side bar and it's called **Crow Bar** and after the duo park their motorcycles and they walk into the bar and they both order a bottle of beer and Hakri pays the bartender. Hakri is talking to Cora and he says "I still can't believe that I fought the **Blademaster** and survived. I think I might be a strong badass." Cora says "Well you should feel proud that you took the trial and survived." Before Cora could finish speaking the power goes out and they run out the bar and they see the whole city run out of power and Hakri gets a call from Rin and she says "Hakri the power plant is being attacked by some daemons and we need a strong Huntsman and you qualified for the job." Hakri says "okay I'll be there in a minute."

 **Theme over**

 **(Vale(city), Power Plant)**

Hakri puts on a flame resistance suit and the mask is blocking his voice and he see's 4 more people go with him and he says "So, you people are my backup?" One of people says "We thought that we're all partners." Hakri says "Anyway, place is crawling with daemons." One of the people says "Wait a sec. You sound familiar." Hakri says "Save the talk. We got hunting to do." Hakri and the others see's a few daemons inside the Power Plant.

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Daemon Battle 1**

Hakri and the other Hunters are fighting a couple of daemons and Hakri says "That's some pretty fancy weapons and moves you guys got there. Reminds me of a certain heiress and friends I know." One of the people says "Fancy that. Not too shabby yourself. You'd make a very good sparring partner." Hakri says "You think so?" Lenka and everyone finishes off the daemons by using powerful strikes and link strikes.

 **Theme over**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Bros on the road**

Rin thanks Teams RWBY, HOWL, CFVY, Cora, Ozpin, and Gylnda and they turn around and they see the Hunter remove his protective suit and it's Hakri. Yang says "Hey, little bro!" Ren says "so the "Hunter" who went on ahead..." Hakri says "The one and only. How ya been, guys?" Leina says "Not bad leader. Whoa...someone did a serious number on you though." Hakri says "You should've seen the other guy. Anyway. I'm back and better than ever." Ozpin says "Well Mr. Ken so now that your back from your little training trip can you tells us all who is this and why you have scars on your face and chest." Ozpin is pointing at Cora and Hakri says "Okay fine I'll tell you guys about everything later on at dinner."

 **Theme over**

 **A couple of hours later**

 **(Beacon Academy, Team HOWL Room, nighttime)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Chocobros Reunion**

Teams RWBY, JNRP, HOWL, CFVY, Ozpin, Gylnda, and Cora are eating some food and Olivia is says "I'm so stuffed. My compliments to the chefs." Ren and Hakri says "Our pleasure." Yatsuhashi says "Did you enjoy your time with Cora the _fighter_?" Hakri nods his head and Coco says "So. Uh. What's that on your face?" Hakri points at his scars and he says "These's?" Fox says "Yeah- 2 X's marks the spots." Hakri says "Ah. Just a couple of scratches. The other guy got off a lot more worse." Fox says "Worse than looking like some kind of thug." Blake says "Speaking of which, who was this "other guy?" After a few minutes Hakri says "They call him..." **The Blademaster."**

 **Theme over**

 **A Couple of hours later**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Episode Gladiolus ending theme**

Hakri finishes his story and he takes out his new katana and he shows it to them and Velvet says "So _that's_ how you got it." Hakri says to everyone "Well what do you guys think?" Yang says "Very perpendicular. Really complements the one you got on your eyebrow when you defended Ruby from that big bully a year ago earlier." Hakri says "Yeah. Only difference is, this time. I ended up taking a pretty bad beating, too." Gylnda says "Not unlike, the licking _Cora_ received back when _she_ was younger." Ruby, Nora, and Wendy say "She musta had a lot of guts to up against the **Blademaster** back then." Yang says "Yeah. Dad and uncle Qrow said she used to be a real firecracker." Ruby, Wendy, and Nora say "The more you know." Blake and Gylnda both think for a second and they both say "If the **Blademaster** sequestered himself during the first king of Vale's reign, then he's having unted those halls for some 80 years or even more." Weiss, Olivia, Pyrrha, and Velvet says "That's a long time." Hakri says with a confident smile on his face "He's waited all those years for the Schnee Dust Company heiress to arise. You sure know how to take your sweet old time." Weiss says smugly "What can I say? I'm worth the wait." Ruby says "Gimme a break." Yang and everyone else's says "And all of us, as well." They all look at Hkri and he chuckles and sighs slightly and he says "Just because you got a Shield, leader, brother, and a friend to protect you guys now doesn't mean you guys get to slack off." Hakri turns around and he then smiles confidentiality and he looks at his new katana and he says "But if you guys do. I'll be ready."

 **Theme over**

Teams RWBY, JNRP, and CFVY go back to their rooms and Ozpin and Gylnda leave the room and Cora gives Hakri her 3rd but powerful katana and Team HOWL change into their pjs and they go to sleep.

 **A/N:** Thank you guys for the positive reviews and follows and favorites so keep doing the same thing and I'll update soon but on the 15th I go back to college and I won't have that much time to update but I'll try to update. You guys are the best and give **SoulEmbrace2010** a lot of support for his stories and dude **SoulEmbrace2010** you are the best thanks.


	8. Fighting the Fighter

**Chapter 9: Testing my luck against the _Fighter_ and going into Vale and meeting a 'old' friend**

 **A/N: I don't own Marvel, RWBY, or FFXV I only own the story**

 **(Beacon Academy, Amphiheater, Hall Stage)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Trial Battle Theme (Episode Gladiolus)**

Cora and Hakri are in the middle of the stage and the entire school is watching and she says "Congratulations, Hakri. You accomplished that which I couldn't. Care to show this failure how it's done?" Hakri then summons his new katana and Cora summons her katana and they both circle each other and Hakri says "First the **Blademaster** and now the **Fighter**? I can't catch a break." Cora says "Not on my watch. Ready?" Hakri is doing strong sword slashes and strikes and she is moving out of the way and she doing backflips and she does a blue large sword attack and Hakri blocks the attack at the last second and she's in a vulnerable state and Hakri gets a few quick strikes before she glows red and purple and she does 2 powerful wide attacks and Hakri blocks the 2nd strike but he's falls to ground.

 **In the Audience**

Teams RWBY, JNRP, OWL, CFVY, CRDL, Ozpin, and Glynda are watching Yang says to the others "Professor Goodwitch is Cora that good." Glynda says "Yes, Mrs. Xiao Long Cora is very skilled and your friend is strong and fast enough to keep up with her and I'm impressed." Weiss says "Well me and Hakri train a lot and he can also keep up with me in a one on one match."

 **In the battle field**

Hakri gets back up and they both do equal but powerful attacks and Cora says "I expected more from one named the Schnee Dust Company Sworn Shield." Hakri see's Cora charging up her katana with wind dust and she pops out her blade only by an inch and she was surrounded by a barrier of blade winds. Hakri blocks the attack and Cora then glows red and she's in a rage form and Hakri says "Oh shit, yep I'm screwed." Cora then jumps into the air and she brings down her katana and it's the legendary **Lion's Roar**. Hakri gets hit by the attack and he goes into K.O and he says "How could I let this happen?" And the others in the stands except for Ozpin, Gylnda, and team CRDL say "Hakri!" Cora says "Try again when you're truly ready." Hakri says confidently "Oh I will." Hakri then pulls out a orange phoniex dust crystal and it revives him and he gets back up to finish the fight.

 **In the Audience**

Leina says to Weiss "Hey Weiss what type of dust crystal was that?" Weiss says "That's a phoniex dust crystal and it's a orange dust crystal and it's used to revive fallen or defeated Huntsmen and Huntresses." Yang says "So no wonder Hai can get up but that was his only one."

 **In the battle field**

and Hakri attacks Cora with a couple of strong but slow attacks from his katana and she says "Not bad. I'm sure she would have gladly accepted you as her successor." Hakri says "who." Cora says "The woman who asked me to watch over you and ensure that you were well fit to serve the Schnee Dust Company heiress. The former shield- your aunt." Hakri and Cora block more of each other's attacks and Cora glows violent and red and she says "Hard and fast!" She then charges at Hakri and he then blocks her attack and she flips over him and Hakri then slashes at her and it damages her and he yells "Booyha!" Cora is defeated and she is panting.

 **(Battle Theme Over)**

Cora says "At ease: Thus ends your final "trial". You made Zack, Kushina, Cid, John, and Griff proud today. Now go. Walk tall as the Shield of the Schnee Dust Company." Hakri helps Cora up and he says "You're right and Cora I want to show you and the others something."

 **(Beacon Academy, Court Yard)**

After Hakri and everyone go out to the court yard Hakri says "Hey guy's there's something you guys need to know." Olivia says "What is it Hakri?" Everyone looks at Hakri and he shows them his aura weapons and he says "So guys you wanted to see my aura weapons and here they are."

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Crystalline Chill**

"Here's the first weapon it's a simple sword and it allows me to do high damaging warp attacks, the next one is a large battle axe like halberd and it increases my strength but it lowers my vitality greatly by 85% but it let's me preform slow but powerful attacks, the third one is a crossbow it can shot aura piercing arrows and I can move much more quicker through the battlefield. It increases my aura and it also give me ballistic resistance by 50% and that's the rest of the aura weapons I have but the other weapons are hidden in different burial grounds but I only know the location of a few."

 **(Theme over)**

Hakri says "With these aura weapons I'm a almost near unstoppable power house but each and every time I uses the aura weapons I can increase the risk of dying or running low on aura so I need to be careful when I use them." After Hakri says that he gets up and he ties a red bandana onto his left arm and after he ties it on he says "Hey guys you don't mind if we can stop and visit the city there's something I need to do." The others say "Sure we could go but you need to tell us something else." Hakri says "Ok, ask away." The others say "How old is Cora?" Hakri gets stunned and says quietly "Well guys she's 18 years old." The others get suprised and shocked and they say "WHAT!" Hakri says "I know right I was shocked as well." Wendy says to Cora "Cora are you really that old." Cora says "Yes, I'm that old." Wendy continues speaking "But you look like you in your late teens." Cora says "Well because of my experience as a hunter I was made to be older." Cora says while towards team CFVY "Hey Velvet, Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi are you guys coming along." Coco says "Well I wish we could come along but we need to finish up an assignment for Professor Port we'll see you later Hakri." Team CFVY goes back to the academy and Hakri and others walk to the docking deck and they enter a Bullhead aircraft and the aircraft lands at a docking area in middle of Vale and Hakri and the others are walking until they see a weapon shop called ".46 Weapon Works."

 **(Vale, city)**

The group walks inside and they see a bunch of swords, axes, daggers, greatswords, shields, firearms, and explosives on shelves and in glass cases and 2 girls walk out of the back room and one of them say "Hello welcome to .46 Weapon Works how may we help you people out today?" Hakri was about to say something until Ruby says "Don't worry Hai I know these 2 there're my friends from Signal Academy just leave it to me." Ruby says "Kane and Rose it's me Ruby." Kane and Rose both say "Ruby it is you, how are you doing and what can we help you with?" Ruby says "I'm doing well, how's Signal going for you guys and how's dad doing." Kane says "Well Taiyang is doing fine he really misses you, Yang and your friend." Ruby says "Well that's good because I'm glad he's doing okay." Rose looks at everyone and she then looks at Hakri and she grabs Ruby and whispers into her ear and she says "Ruby who's that tall hot guy the one with the light blonde colored spikey hair." Ruby says while blushing "That's Hakri and he's my childhood friend I've been telling you guys about. Well I hoping that you could at least create a new handgun for him and it would really help." Kane and Rose say "Well he's hot but I think he needs a haircut." Kane shows Hakri the a book based on firearms and he says "I think I could uses a revolver type handgun but can it shot 8 bullets before reloading Kate says "Sure just give me a few minutes and it'll be ready."

 **(After a few minutes)**

Kate walks out of the room and she shows Lenka the new revolver and they all go to back of the store and he tries out the new revolver in the firing range and Hakri is staying very calm and he's going to slow motion mode it's when he uses his aura to enhance his reflexes and senes to temporarily slow down his reaction time and he pulls off a few critical shots and when his time was up it says **"Shooting complete you score was Excellent."** Rose says "Excellent is right." Hakri takes out some Lien and he pays both Kate and Rose and the group leaves and Kate says "See yah later Ruby and come back again."

 **(Vale, city)**

Hakri and rest of the group are walking back to the Bullhead until Hakri hears something falling down from the sky someone says "Look outtttt!" Then that person slams into Hakri and both of them get up and Hakri see's that it's a Faunus and it has blonde hair and he has a yellow monkey tail and the Faunus says "What's up. My name is Sun, Sun Wukong." Hakri says "Sun, your name does sound familiar." Hakri then looks at Sun and Sun looks at Hakri and they both say "Dude no way it is you!" Hakri and Sun both fist bump and Hakri shows Sun his friends and his team and Sun mentions that his team will be coming to Beacon in just a few days and they both say "See ya later." Hakri and the others walk back to the Bullhead and he noticed that both Weiss and Blake were arguing about Faunus and the White Fang.

 **(Beacon Academy, Team RWBY room)**

Weiss and Blake are still arguing and Teams JNRP, HOWL and CFVY are on the side lines when Blake says angrily "Well maybe **we're** tired of being pushed around!" Silence drops the room and Yang steeps in says while grabbing both Weiss and Blake by their shirts "Well I'm sick and tired of you 2 arguing and complaining. You both need grow **up and get over it.** " Weiss says "I am over it, we're here aren't we." Yang continues speaking "Well maybe but that's not when you're too busy moping and complaining. You could look around and give a shit how some people have it worse more often than you." Weiss says quietly "Let go of me." Yang looks at Blake and she says "How's that bow fitting for you. You would actually keep it on then taking it off." Both Weiss and Blake look at each other and they both have angry faces at Yang and she says while getting angrier "I would give my life too keep you guys but you both can't sit and do nothing while feeling sorry for yourselves!" Weiss and Blake grab Yang by the shirt and they both say "You don't think that we both don't know that!" Yang finally snaps and her eyes turn red and he says "You both don't Ruby and me would've took a blow for you 2 and for what!" Hakri says "Enough Yang!" Yang says to Weiss and Blake "You both may be our teammates but you both act like a bunch of babies." Weiss and Blake both say while grabbing Yang by her shirt "Shut up!" Hakri gets in middle of the 3 and he says "That's enough and don't do this-I." Yang pushes Hakri away and both Weiss and Blake say "We get it alright?! We get it!" Yang says "Then get a grip both of you! Pull your heads out of your asses already!

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Unsettling Aura**

Hakri gets shock and so angry that he can barely contain his anger and he punches Yang in the face and he says to everyone "Hey guys you don't mind if I need to go somewhere. I just need time to cool off you guys could stay at team RWBY or CFVY room or something I need some time to cool off." Velvet, Olivia, Nora, and Ren say "Sure Hakri you just need some time to cool off." Hakri says "Thanks guys I'll be back in a few hours. Tell Headmaster Ozpin and Goodwitch were I'm going thanks guys." Hakri pack his camping equipment and he gets on his sport bike and he drives to a campsite outside of Vale.

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Relax and Reflect- Pensive**

Hakri see's a blue rune campsite and takes out a tent and a sleeping bag and he takes out a can of Chilled Food Tin and he takes out a beer and he starts eating and he sets a fire up and he starts thinking inside his head 'I get the fact that Weiss doesn't like the White Fang and Blake revealing her identity as a Faunus but they both are acting like a bunch of spoiled brats and I don't blame Yang for lashing out like that but I think we all should take some time away from each other. I wonder how Yang is doing even after I punched her in the face and how are the others doing?' Hakri gets the tent pitched up and he goes into his sleeping bag and he falls asleep.

 **Theme over**

 **(Beacon Academy, Team CFVY room)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Cartanica**

Pyrrha, Nora, Coco, Velvet, Olivia, Liena, Wendy, Weiss, and Blake are sitting quietly Weiss and Blake apologize to each other by saying "Weiss I'm sorry for saying all of those mean things about you. Blake I'm sorry for saying rude things about the Faunus and the White Fang in general." Blake says "We are a team and we shouldn't fight over something stupid." Weiss says "Your right I'm thinking how's Yang and Ruby are doing and what's Hakri up to right now?" There's a knock on the door and a team of four girls walk in and Coco says "Hey girls how's class going." One of girls say "Class is going well." She and her teammates look at Pyrrha, Nora, Weiss, Blake, Olivia, Wendy, Liena, and Velvet aand she says "Hey Coco who are these girls." Coco says "These girls are members of team JNRP, HOWL, and RWBY and the girl with the bunny ears is Velvet and she's my partner and she's also a member of my team, team CFVY. Coco say to girls "Well girls these 4 ladies are team RMYK the members are Rachel, Maddie, Yumi, and Kyrie." After a couple of minutes out introducing each other the girls then meet Yang and Ruby and Yang apologizes to Weiss and Blake. Yang then says "Hey girls where's Hai I wanted to apologize to him for getting him mad." Wendy says "Well I think Hakri went out for a little while and he mentioned that he'll be back in a few hours. I think he's trying to control his anger." Yang has a sad look and Ruby says "Don't worry sis he'll forgive you. I mean it's not like he can hold a grudge against you or anyone else for that matter." Weiss says "Hey Coco, Velvet, Nora, and Pyrrha where's Fox, Yatsuhashi, Jaune, and Ren?" Coco says "I think the 4 guys went out to Vale to get a beer or they went for a guys night out."

 **Theme over**

 **(Campsite, close to Vale)**

Hakri is sleeping in his sleeping bag and he's tossing and turning around and he's having a dream

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Disquiet**

 **Hakri dream/nightmare**

Hakri is falling down a dark filled chamber and he then summons one of his throwing knives and the area changes and he sees Grimm, Daemons, and White Fang members surrounding him and tosses on of knives to a few Grimm which kills them and he then summon his holy lance aura weapon and he swings it around him multiple times and he then throws a fire elemental grenade and the grenade explodes killing the Grimm, Daemons and it also injures a couple of White Fang members. Hakri turns around and he's in another room and there are military cargo crates around him and his lance then disappears and he then see's Cinder, Salem, Adam, and Roman and more White Fang members shooting their guns at him and he then does a side flip/dodge and he kicks a White Fang member and he takes his assult rifle and he then starts shooting back at them and he shoots the lights as well. A White Fang member then kicks Hakri in the chest and Hakri then does a spin-kick and he kicks him back and regains his gun and shoots back at them all and a heavy weapon Bullhead starts shooting it's miniguns at him and he's taking cover behind some of the crates and he sees a switch in a control room above him and he then takes out 2 chained throwing knives and the knives stick to the aircraft and he then throws a throwing knife to the switch and the platform drops a large supply of steel beams and it causes the aircraft to blow up. Hakri looks on the ground and he see's his handgun and he runs over to grab it but the ground turns black and Hakri is falling and the black vines pulls him back up and he looks around him and he see's his black sports bike is damaged and he see's a couple of 3 headed fire breathing Grimm are surrounding him and he see's a black wolf look at him with a evil looking grin while showing it teeth and Lenka then see's Kushina, John, Griff, Cid, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ren, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Leina, Coco, Fox, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, Ozpin, Qrow, Taiyang, Summer, Cora, Rin, Rose, Tyler, Thea, Hanna, Zeke, and Kate lying dead with stab and bullet wounds and some of their bodies are bleeding and they lost their limbs and Hakri see's his partner Olivia crawling towards her weapon and a deamon grabs it and it stabs her in the heart and the deamon looks at Hakri and it's himself he has black and white spikey hair and his eyes are blood red and he has a evil wicked grin and Hakri falls to the ground and he screams "Noooooo!"

 **Dream/nightmare over**

 **Theme over**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Memories of Luna**

Hakri wakes up with tears falling down his face and he says sadly "I'm sorry Aunt Kushina, Cid, John-chan, and Griff there were something's you guys wanted to show and tell me. There were something's I wanted to show and tell you guys and now... I will never get the chance. I'm sorry guys. I am so sorry." Hakri see's a few colorful auras and he looks up and he see's Kushina, Cid, John, and Griff smile down at him and they grab his hand and they give him a dark blue aura crystal and he tries to say something to them before they disappear. Hakri looks at the crystal and he grips it so tight that his hands are bleeding and he's shedding tears so fast and he then rembers his promise.

 **(Campsite, outside of Vacuo, 5 years ago)**

After a day of training Hakri, Cid, John, Griff, and Kushina are eating some soup and Hakri says "So I'm choosen to absorb these aura weapons." Kushina says "Yes." Hakri says "So I'm also the Schnee Dust Company Shield." Kushina says "To be the shield you need be strong and serious. The Dust Company heiress or heir would support you." Hakri says "You guys really think I could do it?" Cid, John, Griff, and Kushina says "To support the shield it's family and friends would have it's back no matter what." Hakri says while smiling brightly "Well I guess I could do it. I won't let you guys down." They all say smiling lightly "We know you won't."

 **Flashback over**

 **Theme over**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Noctis**

Hakri says "My friends this time I promise I'll find the person who killed you and I'll turn them in and I'll also keep you memories safe and alive." Hakri then whips his tears away and he pack up his camping equipment and he gets back onto his sports bike and he drives back to Beacon and he makes it to team CFVY's room and he knocks on the door. Yang opens the door and she gives Hakri a big hug and she apologizes and he forgives her. The girls introduce Hakri to team RMYK and he then cooks some curry and Hakri says "Well girls I going to find Jaune, Ren, Fox, and Yatsuhashi. See ya later." Hakri leaves the room and he walks to the airship platform and he then arrives into Vale.

 **Theme over**

 **Vale(city)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST-Lestallum**

Hakri walks throughout the city and he meets a bunch of new people and he decides to call Ren on his scroll and Ren replies back by saying "Hey Hakri me, Jaune, Fox, and Yatsuhashi are at a beer joint. We're waiting for you and we'll see you there." Hakri gets off his scroll and he make it to a beer joint. Hakri see's Ren, Jaune, Fox, and Yatsuhashi and they order some beer and some wings and they're watching some sports.

 **Theme over**

 **A/N:** Before you guys ask what's been taking me so long? It's because I'm still in college and I'm in my second year and I might not have some time to update so please give me positive follows, favorites, and reviews and I promised you guys I worked my ass off to get this chapter up and I'm currently trying to regain my writers spirit back and I'm spending some time New York because I'm at the New York Comic Con and I start college again tomorrow and I need some sleep and You guys are the best so thanks for everything and the next chapter I'll show some new things in the next chapter.


	9. Recovering my Pride

**Chapter 10: Meeting team RMYK and putting Cardin in his place**

 **I don't own Marvel, RWBY, or FFXV. I only own the story**

 **Story Arc 2: Part 2**

 **Intro song: This Will Be the Day**

 **Vale(city) (5:25 A.M)**

Hakri, Ren, Fox, Jaune, and Yatsuhashi walk out of the beer joint and they see the sun slowly rising and Ren says "Well, good morning guys." Hakri says tiredly "Morning already." Fox says while yawning "We've been out all night." Yatsuhashi says "I think that's our que to call it a day." As they are walking Jaune says "Hey guys what's the chances of girls not yelling or lecturing us?" Fox says "Well dude I'm not sure about them but they scare me big time." Yatsuhashi says "Well Fox you and me both." Ren says while yawning "Really. Why's that?" Fox says "Me and Yatsuhashi are scared of Coco because when she's mad or pissed off she explodes like a tank about shot a artillery shell." Hakri says while sitting down on a bench and trying his hardest to not fall asleep "Yikes, she sounds like Yang but in a more accurate way." They all get on the Bullhead and it arrives at Beacon and they silently sneak past the guards and Hakri looks around the hall and he says "Hey guys the coast looks clear. But I can't sense the girls, Ren can you see or sense their aura." Ren says while letting out a faint aura pulse "My pulse senses there's a 75% chance they're not here." Hakri, Ren, Fox, Jaune, and Yatsuhashi opens the Team RWBY room door silently and then

 **click**

the lights turn on and Fox says "Aww man guys the girls have caught us." Teams RWBY, OWL, RMYK, Coco, Velvet, Pyrrha, Nora, Cora and her team and Glynda Goodwitch are standing behind them and Glynda hits Hakri in the leg with her riding crop and she says in a stern voice "Where have you boys been!?" Nora shock Ren in butt with her semblance, Jaune tries to leave the room but Pyrrha uses her semblance and she pulls Jaune towards the floor, Fox tries to escape by saying "Umm I forgot to polish my weapons." He get slapped in the butt by Coco and Yatsuhashi gets punched in the head by Velvet and Yang says while her eyes glow red "Enough you boys have been out almost all night, what happened!?" The boys don't answer and Glynda says in a clam but cold voice "Very well if that's how it's going to be to the training room!" The boys says "Aww man, ohh come on anything but that!"

 **(2 hours later)**

 **Beacon Academy, Training Room**

 **(Avengers main theme)**

Teams RWBY, OWL, RMYK, Pyrrha, Nora, Coco, Cora and her team and Velvet are watching to boys trying to stay awake and trying to keep their balance on the intense training obstacles and Ren is doing a upside down hand stand while a chair is moving, Fox is standing on a spinning wooden board and he hitting a ping pong ball with 2 paddle boards, Yatsuhashi is knitting a red scarf while standing on a wooden beam with on foot, Jaune is doing pushups while he's wearing weights on his back and Hakri is doing a split and he's holding 2 eggs with a pair of chopsticks and the boys are all shirtless and Hakri is showing his slim muscular lean but slender build. Glynda is saying "2 hours in the training room are you boys sure none you of you want to us where you guys were last night. How are you holding up fellas!?" Glynda slams her riding crop onto Yatsuhashi's foot and he says "I'm not saying anything if the others aren't saying anything." Fox is trying to stay balanced and he says "Me neither I'm not saying anything." Glynda uses her semblance to make to board spin faster and Ren says "Hey guys I'm starting to feel tired can we call this a day." Glynda uses her semblance again to make the chair spin faster and she walks over to Hakri and she says "Mr. Ken would like to say something?" Hakri is sweating quickly and he says while being perfectly balanced "Sorry professor Goodwitch but I'm not saying anything because they're my friends, teammates, and more importantly my brothers in arms." Glynda then slams a pizza box on the table and she says "Of course you all tasted the 4 cheese pizza but this cheese has existed before more pizza was created. This is the original masterpiece so I submit to you." Glynda opens up the box and it shows a multilayered cheese pizza and boy's stomachs are growling and she says "Here it is the 99 cheese pizza." Jaune says "Ohh it's just not possible." Fox says "Dude it's a trap a pizza with much cheese is a impossible." Glynda says "Shall I list the ingredients. Cheddar, Foir di latte, Goat cheese, and Mozzarella of course." Jaune gives up and he says loudly "All right, all right, all right we went to a beer and wing joint and we watched a few sport games and we lost count of time and got back here late ' **gaps'** but we took care of it there happy now!" Glynda smiles slightly "You passed your test and you guys should get some sleep." The boy's go back to their rooms and they get a large amount of sleep.

 **The next day**

Hakri, Olivia, Liena, and Wendy wake up from their sleep and each one of them take a shower and they put on their regular attires and they walk down the hall they meet up with teams RWBY, RMYK, JNRP, and Cora and her team. The 5 teams alongside team CRDL and Hakri see's them walk off into the forest. Hakri and the other teams are collecting red sap Hakri then senses something weird and he says "Hey guys I'll be right back. I kind of sense something." After walking around the forest for about a few minutes he see's a jar full of red sap being thrown at him and catch it and he throws it back at the person who threw it at him. After a few minutes he hears "Ohhh come on I just washed my chestplate!" Hakri knows who voice it is and before he could do anything he feels a painful sting in his neck and chest. He quickly takes out the stingger and he see's that it's a Rapier Wasp and he is then knocked unconscious.

 **(30 minutes later)**

Hakri is slowly waking up and he realizes that he's shirtless and he see's that his pants are slightly ripped and he looks around straight and he see's Cardin and he punches Hakri a couple more times and when he stops he says "Tell me how does it feel and tell me does it hurt?" Hakri is bleeding slightly on his chest and face and Hakri whispers something and Cardin says "What is it spit it out." Hakri then spits a small amount of blood to Cardin's face and he gets so enraged that he takes out a knife and he draws the knife over Hakri's recently healed scars on his face and chest. He groans in pain a little bit and he's slowly blacking out and he hears Cardin say "You want to know something after I'm done with you me and my team are going to fuck your 3 female teammates and then I'm going to fuck your 2 hot friends right in front of you and there's not even a single thing you can do about it." Hakri then opens his eyes and his eyes glow bright gold and his hair turns slightly white and he says "You know what mother fucker you can curse at me and you can torment me all you want but you are not going to hurt my family and teammates or any of my friends for that matter and you made one mistake and that's Pissing me off you **SICK SON OF A BITCH!"** Hakri got so mad that he pulls his hands out of his handcuffs and he charges at Cardin and he grabs a couple of jars filled with red sap and he throws it at him and he then ties him up and his teammates run off in fear and Hakri slowly regains control of his mind and thoughts. Hakri turns around and he leaves Cardin and Hakri is walking back to the others until he hears Cardin screaming and he's trying to fight 7 Ursa Majors and Hakri summons his sword and runs towards the 7 tall Grimm.

 **With Teams RWBY, YNRP, RMYK, and Cora's team**

While the 5 teams are collecting red tree sap and Pyrrha see's Nora eating the tree sap and the 5 teams see's Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, and Russel Trush running away and Olivia realizes that Hakri was with Cardin and Ruby says "Yang, Blake, Wendy, Ren, Nora, Kyrie, Yumi, and Cora's teammates go and get Professor Goodwitch there could be more Grimm and stay safe! Weiss, Pyrrha, Olivia, Liena, Rachel, Jaune, Maddie, and Cora come with me." The 10 arrive and they help Cardin get back to his teammates and Weiss was about to jump in and help Hakri and Cardin but she stands back and says "Hey girls just sit back and watch the fight."

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Up for the Challenge (Cleigne Battle Theme)**

Hakri is swinging and slashing his sword at one of the Ursa Majors and he does a few weak slashes and he then grabs the Grimm by the legs and he starts swinging it and it smashes into other Grimm and Hakri grabs and throws the Grimm into a tree and Hakri jumps towards the downed Grimm and he stabs it in the chest and he tears it head out brutally killing it. After Hakri kills the first Ursa Major, Hakri throws a few chained throwing knives towards the few Grimm and he takes out his new revolver and he fires a few bullets into 3 of the Grimm and he charges at them while smiling and he says "Come on and are you ready!" Hakri then builds up his rage and his valor bar and it's full and he blocks the Grimms strikes and he cuts of a few heads and he does his **Maelstrom** Glaive Art and after doing the strong move he then summons Zacks large katana and he does the **Dual Master** Glaive Art and he then does a few forward and backward and upside down slashes and he says "Any last words." Hakri then does a powerful slash with both katana's and he then see's a very tall Grimm and he jumps onto its back and he stabs it in the head and he says "You are one ugly mother fucker." The tall Grimm splits apart and he sends his aura to summon his Longsword aura weapon and he says "Do you Grimm forget who I am?" And all of the Grimm charge at him and he turns around in 180 degree angle and he slashes all of the Grimm's heads off and he says "I am Hakri Ken!"

 **Battle Theme Over**

Hakri gets his jacket and he walks back to Cardin and he helps him up and Cardin says while shocked and stunned "Holy shit, Hakri!" Lenka helps Cardin up and he says threateningly "Don't ever mess with my team and my friends ever again" Got it." Hakri then walks away from Cardin.

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- World Exploration Theme (Night)**

Hakri walks back to his team and they introduce him to Team RMYK and they say "Well Hakri, we are Team RMYK and I'm Rachel the leader of the team and I use a PGM Hécate ll anti-material sniper rifle and a large sword and these's 3 girls behind me are my teammates Maddie she uses a triple scoped Mk 14 Mod 0/1 Enhanced Battle Rifle and she uses a knife while using a lighting dust crystal for it's core, Yumi uses a Calico M900 semi automatic submachine Gun with a tracker scope and she uses a pair of dual swords and one is gold and the 2nd one is white and finally Kyrie uses a modified M20 "Super Bazooka" rocket launcher with a blade and a modified pair of modified Beretta 92FS model pistols and she also carries a couple of elemental grenades and a modified CZ Vz. 61 Škorpion with a tactical sight." Hakri says "Well that's a lot of firearms and a lot of ammunition and I'm impressed. But don't tell Ruby because she's a super hyped weapon nut." Hakri notices that it's getting dark and Glynda Goodwitch says "Students did anyone call in a Bullhead airship yet." Cora says "Well Professor Goodwitch I think that team CRDL already called on in and they left without us." Hakri says while stretching his arms and slightly smiling "Well I guess that means we need to make camp. Hey Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang get ready to sleep out under the stars tonight."

 **Theme Over**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Safe Haven**

The teams and Glynda walk to a big campsite they all see a blue runes and Ren says "You guys want to make camp." Glynda says while surveying the area "We all could sleep right here." Weiss says "Sleeping out under the stars tonight." Ren says to Weiss and the others "We all could stay awake long enough to eat."

 **Theme Over**

 **Fianl Fantasy XV OST- Relax and Reflect**

After a few minutes Ren gets 5 tents and he pitches them up and Teams RWBY, HOWL, and RMYK are getting some chairs and Pyrrha and Nora get sticks and rocks and they set the fire and they get the red tree sap and Cora is setting up the cooking materials and stove and grill to cook the food Cora says "Ok everyone who wants Stowe, Curry, Soup or canned food tin raise your hands." Cora cooks some grilled herb buttered fish and while they are relaxing. Jaune looks around and she says while eating "Where's Hakri? He should be here with us." Glynda says "Well Mr. Arc your fellow team leader is over there in other campsite." They all get up except for Ren because he's sleeping." They all look at Hakri with worried faces and gazing with concern and a few of their mouths fall open they are watching from the tree line.

 **Theme Over**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- The Final Campsite**

Hakri summons the spirits of Kushina, Cid, John, and Griff. Hakri is being very quiet and he says "The 5 of us sitting around a camp fire how long has it been?" Cid say "Hmm... An eternity." Hakri says "So yeah... I um." Griff says "Out with it." Hakri says "I just..." Hakri is gripping his hands tight and he sighs loudly but says silently while whispering "...Damnit. Why the hell is this so hard to say?" Hakri says "So. I... I've made my peace with your deaths." Hakri says sadly "But still. Knowing that you guys may hate me or not it's your choice and knowing that this is it. And seeing you all here and now." Hakri is slowly shedding tears he says "It's...more than I can take." Hakri then lowers his head and Cid then nods his head and he says while John whips away a falling tear from her face "Yeah. You're damn right it is buddy." John says while crying silently while sadly smiling "You finally spit it out. I'm proud of you Hai." Griff sighs quietly and he says while a few tears a falling from his eyes "It's good to hear that from you dude." As the fire is still going and Hakri looks at the others he says "Well...what can I say?" He says while shedding more tears and slightly smiling "You guys... _are_ the best." Hakri then sits back down in his chair and Kushina says while standing up and shedding tears "Hakri, we are all here because We couldn't protect you. And for that We are truly sorry. I gave you my silver eyed powers because we believed that you would succeed where I had failed and we wanted you to carry on our legacy, our honor, and our dreams and they're yours now and we all _never_ regretted our time we all spended with you and now you have the power to forge your own path. That my nephew is the power of **Freedom.** Be brave my little _Maelstrom_ we all love you and we're watching over you."

 **Theme over**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Ending theme- Noctis says goodbye to Ignis**

Hakri walks over to edge of the campsite and he says "Y'know, looking back...It wasn't all bad." Kushina says "I suppose we had some fun along the way." Hakri says "And our fair share of trouble, too... But I don't have any regrets. You guys brought _me_ this _far_. and now _I'm_ on my own." Griff says "No. You won't be going alone. We'll-" Hakri says both in a happy and sad voice "No, you guys are _all right_. I mean,I wouldn't have made it all this way without you guys. So why stop now? In the end, I _might_ not have you all at my side, but I'll always have you guys in my heart." Hakri puts his hand on his aunt and 3 friends shoulders and they all get sad and nervous expressions and he removes his hands from their shoulders and he says sadly and happily "Thanks... Thanks for everything, _Guys_." Hakri smiles slightly the groups eyes have Hakri's smiling reflection and they all remember meeting Hakri. Kushina, John, Griff, and Cid stick their hands out and Hakri shakes they're hands and he smiles slightly and they all silently smile while shedding tears. They all then fade and John gives a small blue ring shaped crystal to Hakri and she says "Farewell my dear Hai."

 **Theme Over**

 **Dragon Ball Z: Cavair-Good Times are Over**

Hakri looks at his old red notebook and he sees the last 2 pictures of them at the final campsite and them when they were on their training trip and he see's a letter and it says

" _Dear Hakri, my nephew and beloved friend thank you for helping us. You were right it wasn't too later but we all only regret not being there to watch you becoming a strong Huntsman and we all know that you will go far and never give up on hope or freedom and use your powers for freedom and justice. Goodbye and we leave the world in your hands Hakri._

 _Love you always, Kushina, Cid, John-chan, and Griff."_

After Hakri reads the letter he see's a message from John on her scroll and he plays the message and it shows John and she says while putting her hands over her heart _"Hakri, I know this can be hard and frustrating...and it can feel like so much pain and progress takes a lot, but I want to know that I'm proud of you. I've never seen anyone so determined to better themselves. You grown so much since we started training. And I know this is just the beginning. Hakri, I-I... I want you to know that I'm just happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you Hakri."_

After Hakri listens to the message and letter he cries for a little while and he then grabs his daggers and he fighting small Beowolves and his eyes are glowing bright gold and everyone else that who were watching Hakri say his goodbyes were watching with pained expressions and some were crying silently and they good back to their campsite and they all go to sleep.

 **Ending Song: Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core OST- The Price of Freedom**

 **A/N:** This chapter is one of my most emotional chapters and a few more might be added and if get at least 2 or 3 reviews and a couple follows and favorites I will add the new chapter and you guys are the best I just regained my writers spirit back and I'll be trying my best to update in a least a few days or a week or so.


	10. Character Bio

**A/N: Hey guys it's me Naruto RWBY this is not a chapter but this a character bio for the new teams and Hakri's bio has been upgrade and here it is.**

 **Character Bio: Team RMYK**

 **Rachael Glow**

 **Age:** 17

 **Hair Color:** Red long hair but with black highlights

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Occupation:** Huntresses in training and student

 **Affilation:** Beacon Academy

 **Partner:** Maddie Lou

 **Aura Color:** Aqua blue

 **Semblance:** Bullet Time- Rachael's semblance allows her to target her enemies weak spots after scanning them with weapon scope and it also allows her to do more powerful shots capable to break through aura.

 **Weapon:** PGM Hécate ll anti-material sniper rifle- The sniper is a custom made sniper and it allows Rachael to kill Grimm and Deamons from far away range but at the cost of the bullets can be blown off course because of the wind direction and the bullets can also be melted by heat and humidity. Large Sword(Lightning Slasher MK.2)- It's a large broadsword using a lighting dust crystal for the center and charge attacks use both lightning and dark dust crystals.

 **Team:** Team RMYK

 **Maddie Lou**

 **Age:** 17

 **Hair Color:** Light Gray

 **Eye Color:** Black

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Occupation:** Huntresses in training and student

 **Afflation:** Beacon Academy

 **Partner:** Yumi Jones

 **Aura Color:** Purple

 **Semblance:** Kinetic Energy Absorbing- When Maddie is in tight spot she can use her knife to do multiple stabs and slashes but at the Same time it drains her aura to zero but it give more offensive power but lowers her defensive ability.

 **Weapon:** Triple scoped Mk 14 Mod 0/1 Enhanced Battle Rifle- The battle rifle uses 7.62x51mm NATO rounds and the triple scope uses a thermal, night vision, and tracker scope. Knife- A custom made combat knife it uses a lightning dust crystal for it's core.

 **Team:** RMYK

 **Yumi Jones**

 **Age:** 17

 **Hair Color:** Blonde with white highlights

 **Eye Color:** Light Green

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Occupation:** Huntresses in training and student

 **Affilation:** Beacon Academy

 **Partner:** Kyrie Miles

 **Aura Color:** Black

 **Semblance:** Shadow Walk- Yumi can use her natural stealth abilities to sneak past her enemies and she can uses this to her advantage when she needs to escape but stronger opponents can sense her aura and it doesn't make her quite.

 **Weapon:** Calico M900 Semi automatic submachine Gun- This gun is a semi automatic submachine gun and it uses 9x19mm Parabellum rounds and it fires at 750 rounds/min and it uses a tracker scope. 2 swords- Both swords have elemental dust crystals got it core the 1st sword uses a golden holy dust crystal and the 2nd sword uses a white wind dust crystal.

 **Team:** RMYK

 **Kyrie Miles**

 **Age:** 17

 **Hair Color:** Brown with black highlights

 **Eye Color:** Red

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Occupation:** Huntresses in training and student

 **Affilation:** Beacon Academy

 **Aura Color:** Red

 **Semblance:** Dragon launch or Highwind- When times of danger Kyrie can use her rocket launcher missiles to launch herself into the air and she does a devastating ground attack but it drains her of her aura fast.

 **Weapon:** Modified M20 "Super Bazooka" rocket launcher with a blade, a modified pair of Beretta 92FS model pistols, a couple of elemental dust grenades, and a modified CZ Vz. 61 Škorpion with a tactical sight.

 **Team:** RMYK

 **Hakri Ken**

 **Weapons:**

Zack katana- Zacks katana is a very large greatsword shaped katana and it looks like the Genji Blade from Final Fantasy XV

Cora's 3rd katana- Cora's 3rd katana is based on the memory of her older brother.

New Handgun- Hakri's new handgun is based on Prompto's handgun design from Final Fantasy XV but it uses 5.7*28mm ammunition.


	11. Remembering Prophecy

**Chapter 12: Figthing new girl and remembering old prophecy**

 **A/N: Hello everyone it's me Naruto RWBY and I decided to let Hakri give Cora back her 3rd katana and he will use Zacks katana and Hakri will be getting a new weapon and handgun. My friends decided to let Hakri have a harem and his team will wear their new combat attire and Hakri will be wearing his casual clothes as well in this chapter, anyway here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Story Arc 3: final part**

 **Intro song: Sword Art Online OP2- "Innocence"**

 **(Forever Forest, near campsite)**

Hakri is using his sword to slash and kill multiple Grimm and Zu birds and he has dark bags under his eyes and he says to himself 'How long do I need to keep dealing with this pain?' Hakri then gets hit by a Ursa Major with it's claws and he then gets back up ready to fight and he then summons a large amount of strength and he then does a power strike that creates a large vacuum wave. Hakri gets up and he walks back to the campsite to cook some breakfast.

 **(Forever Forest, campsite)**

Hakri walks to the cooking station and he is making some breakfast burritos and Ren wakes up and helps him make the food and they both are talking about cooking and training and they are both done and the others wake up and while they are eating Ruby asks her friend "Hakri why don't you get a haircut?" Hakri says while drinking some coffee "Well little sis, I don't want a haircut because every time I get a haircut people think I look like a girl." Yumi gaps and she says "Wait MALE! But I thought that your-no way, you're a guy with that haircut!" Yumi is shocked and the others are slightly giggling and she then says angrily "Why You-!"

 **Slap**

Yumi slapped Hakri hard in the face and Olivia,Ruby, Yang, Nora, Maddie, Jaune, Nora, and Kyrie are laughing out loud and Leina, Ren, Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake, Wendy, Glynda, Cora, and Rachel are slightly laughing and Yumi is angry while blushing and Hakri has a red hand slap print on his face and he says "God damn it why am I the one getting slapped at? Why do people think I'm a girl just because of my hair style?" Everyone is finished eating and they pack up the camping equipment and they walking back towards the landing pad and then Hakri hears a dog barking and he says

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Song of the Stars**

Hakri says to the white dog "Pryna you're John-chan's dog what are you doing here?" They all gather around the dog and the dog then falls over and dies and then the dog glows in a yellow aura of light and they all hear a mysterious voice **"A power even greater than that of the Six or Ozpin's power. purifying all by the Light of the Crystal and the glaives of the warriors ancestors past. Only at the final battle can the silver eyed warrior can receive it, and only at the cost of a life: his own. The silver eyed warrior shall be granted the power to unlock his true potential but the blood price must be paid. To cast out and defeat the Queen and unlock the true power of panther power will or will not cost the life of the True Warrior. Many sacrifice all for the Warrior: so must the Warrior sacrifice himself for all. Now enter into Awakening, so that the Light of Warrior shall shine from within."** They group watches a older Hakri being stabbed by the old Warriors of Remnant and they see him using the silver ring to summon all the spirits to destroy a evil looking woman and he then fades into light while having crystalline scarring on his body. The image then shows him saying goodbye to his family and friends and he is then stabbed by Kushina's spirit and the image then fades.

 **Theme over**

Hakri is gaping and panting heavily and he says to himself "What did I just see? A vision of what's to come." They all walk back to the Bullhead in silence and the airship takes them back to Beacon Academy.

 **(Beacon Academy, Hall Stage)**

 **Black Panther OST- Pray for Me**

Hakri and his team are sitting in Glynda's class and a girl with red hair enters the middle and she says "I want to face against the one with the light blonde hair." Glynda calls down Hakri and Hakri takes out his katana's and the girl pulls out her big battle axe and they both charge towards each other. Hakri swings his sword towards her and she changes lighting into her axe and Hakri does a backflip and she says "The power of the storm surges through my axe!" The lighting strikes Hakri and he recovers quickly and the attack shredded his shirt completely and he and the girl smirk and she says "What's name hot stuff? My name is Claire Light." Hakri says "My name is Hakri Ken." They both are still fighting and he then summons his aura weapons and the both clash against each other creating an explosion and it knocks them, both out.

 **(Beacon Academy, Team LNRP)**

Teams HOWL and RWBY are sitting on the beds and Hakri is doing a bunch of push ups and he stops working out and he staring out the window with both a saddned and emotionless face and he's holding onto the ring and both teams are looking at him worriedly and he takes off his lion teeth pendant and teams RWBY go back to their rooms and they all go to sleep.

 **A/N: Okay the chapter is done I hope that you all have a good day**


	12. In the Dark

**Chapter 12: Gaining new handgun and new weapon and going against White Fang** **and remembering old threat**

 **A/N: Hello everyone it's me Naruto RWBY and I decided to let Lenka give Cora back her 3rd katana and he will use Zacks katana and Lenka will be getting a new weapon and handgun. My friends decided to let Lenka have a harem and Pyrrha will wear her new combat attire and Lenka will be wearing his casual clothes as well in this chapter, anyway here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Story Arc 3: final part**

 **Intro song: Sword Art Online OP2- "Innocence"**

 **(Beacon Academy, Team NNPR Room)**

Lenka hits his alarm clock and throws it out the window and he gets out of bed and he walks to bathroom and he opens the door and he see's Pyrrha out of the shower and they both are silent until she screams so loud that she wakes up both Ren and Nora and she takes out Milo and it transforms into a rifle and she shots at Lenka and it creates a couple of bullet holes into the rooms door. Lenka being shocked and he says in slight anger to Pyrrha "Hey Pyrrha what the hell you could have killed me!" Pyrrha says while angry "Well I missed. How dare you look at a girl while she's changing or getting out of the shower." Lenka says "Okay I'm sorry and I didn't know that you just got out of the shower." Pyrrha is still blushing and she changes into her casual clothes and Lenka goes into the shower and after a few minutes he drys himself off and he puts on his casual clothes and Ren and Nora already have their casual clothes on. The team is wearing their casual clothes and Lenka is wearing faded ripped jeans with a black tank top and brown shoes and he's wearing a dark gray jacket, Pyrrha is wearing a red tube top that exposes her midriff with a light brown jacket and she's wearing black leggings with high heeled shoes, Nora is wearing a white short sleeve shirt and a blue short sleeve bomber jacket that shows her personal symbol on the back and she's wearing blue denim shorts and pink boots, and Ren is wearing a jade green black short sleeve shirt with white trousers and black shoes. The team walks out of their room and they walk to the court yard and they get on a Bullhead airship and it takes them to Vale.

 **Vale(City)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Lestallum**

The team are walking in Vale until the hear "Hey guys what's up?!" They turn around and they see Team RWBY in their casual clothes and Lenka says "Hey guys were doing nothing and we're just exploring Vale." Yang says while smiling flirty at her brother "Lame why don't you go down to the weapon store and create a new weapon." Lenka says to Yang "Well sis that's not a bad idea and that's paradise for a girl who flirts with her brother a couple of times." Yang says in a threatening tone "Well little bro if you say that again I'll punch you out your dorm so hard you'll land in middle of the court yard." Teams RWBY and LNRP walks to ".46 Weapon Works." The teams walks into the store and Kane and Rose both walk out of the back of store and Kane says "Welcome back guys. What can we both help you with today?" Lenka says to both of them "I wish I could create a new weapon". Roses says "Well Lenka what kind of weapon do you want to create." Lenka says "I want to create a two-handed broadsword and I also want a great shield and both weapons needs a dust engine that use dust cylinders to increase it's elemental attacks, and the Shealth can be used as a second blade." Both the girls take Lenka to the back and they uses a ultra rare strong aura reflective metal that's stronger than Atlasian military grade steel and after a hour the weapon is final completed. Lenka walks out of the store with his new weapon and shows the weapon itself. Lenka puts the sword into the shield and the weapons shrink into a smaller standard size and he pays both girls and they exit the store and the teams continue to walk around Vale. The teams walk into a diner and they order some food and a few milkshakes. Lenka says while taking of his jacket "Damn this place is hot." Yang says "Just take your shirt off." Lenka says "Like you sis no way." Weiss says "Well what's wrong old friend are you too afraid to show off your well toned body." Lenka says while slightly blushing "Hey I got muscles and you could see them but I'm not trying to get a lot girls go after me." Ruby says will eating her food "Well bro you might want to get a haircut or something." Lenka says while keeping his head down "Well Ruby I don't think I should get a haircut but I should let someone do my hairstyle or something like that." Lenka and others finish eating their food and Lenka ties his hair into a ponytail and he notices that he has a strip of bright glowing gold hair on a few parts in his hair.

 **Theme Over**

 **(Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office/ Beacon Tower)**

 **The Legend Exists (Transformers: Age of Extinction Score)**

They all get back onto the airship and arrive at Beacon and they meet up with teams RMYK and GLRC and Ozpin and Glynda and they take the 4 teams to Ozpin's office and Ozpin shows Lenka a old sword and it's stuck in the table and Lenka walks over to the sword and he says "Recognize one of your fellow _Warriors_." They all witnesses Lenka remove the sword and they see Lenka using the sword and it transforms into a kickass rifle.

 **Theme Over**

Lenka types something into Ozpin's computer and it shows a record of deceased Huntsman and Huntresses and it shows that they were killed by gunshots to head or heart or the died of heart failure. Lenka grips his hands tight and he says "Death Lock and Gun Lock." Ozpin says "Mr. Xiao Long who are those 2 people." Lenka turns his head and says in a serious voice "Those 2 are Remnant's most dangerous bounty hunters they're both brothers and they both would take any job as long if it pays." Rayen says in a emotionless voice "Well these bounty hunters what's their equipment and weapons." Lenka says "So far Rayen nothing no one can get a clear look on them and no one knows their equipment and weapons." Lenka decides to put his semblance into his blue crystal in order to prevent him from losing control of his body and emotions. He gives the Crystal to Ozpin and he says "Professor here's the Crystal I've told you about. I want you to hold it and my semblance aura weapons are now corrupted because the evil side of me is becoming more powerful." Lenka then goes back to Vale and he notices that Blake is gone and he says "Hey guys I'm going back to Vale because I talked to the police officers and they mentioned that Roman was planning to steal or attack another dust store or cargo site and Blake must be there and I'm going after her to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

 **Vale(city) Docks**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Imperial Battle Theme #2 (Veiled in Black)**

Lenka see's both Blake and Sun fighting Roman and a couple of White Fang members and Roman knocks Sun to the ground and he's about to shot Sun until Lenka quickly pulls out his handgun and his flare bullets destroys Roman's own explosive flare bullet. Lenka says angrily while his eyes are glowing gold "Hey, Roman and you White Fang assholes! You are not going to kill or mess with my friends because you all need to go through me first." Lenka then takes out his new sword and shield and he shrinks the size and he does a few strong heavy attacks and he hears a chainsaw behind him and he takes out his shield and he blocks the roaring blades and he says angrily "White Fang Lieutenant." The lieutenant says "Tonight I get to kill the sworn shield of the Schnee Dust Company and the traitor." Lenka combines both the sword and shield together and it creates a much larger 2 handed greatsword and Lenka strikes him with it and he says "Over my dead body. You won't hurt or kill Blake and Sun not while I'm still around." The White Fang Lieutenant slashes Lenka in chest and it cuts his shirt slightly and Lenka's using his aura to heal the wound and he grabs a blue lined chrome handgun and he shots the gun towards a few close White Fang members and it knocks them all out. Lenka see's a Ruby fighting a bunch of White Fang members and he says "Ruby I need you to grab Blake and Sun and get out of here now!" Ruby says "This is my fight too!" Lenka see's Penny using her swords to blast a laser into a couple of Bullhead airships and they crash into the water destroying the dust cargo and Lenka grabs the Lieutenant by both of his feet and he throws him into the water and he see's Roman getting onto a Bullhead and he escapes.

 **Theme Over**

Lenka and his team and teams RWBY and GLRC standing with the police and Lenka see's a red dot pointing at Pyrrha and he runs at her and he pushes her out of the way and

 **Bang!**

Lenka feels intense pain in his chest area and he looks down and he see's a blood stain close to his heart and he feels that his insides are being burned up and he see's a guy wearing a tactical visor face mask and he realizes that he was hit by a fire sniper dust bullet. Lenka then collapses onto the ground bleeding and lying in a pool of his blood and police force calls a medical Bullhead and Weiss is using a big wrap of gauze to stop the bleeding and after a few minutes the airship arrives and it flys Lenka to a nearby hospital.

 **A few hours later**

 **Vale(city) Warehouse**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Ardyn ll**

Roman and a bunch of White Fang members enter the warehouse and they look in the corner and they see a big stock pile of Dust, Lien, and ammunition and they see a black haired woman wearing a red dress lifting her hand and it forms a fire and it shows a gray haired young main and on the right they see a green haired young girl and they hear a voice and it says "White Fang report." The Lieutenant says to the voice "Well sir we caught the shipments of dust and we're now onto phase 2." The voice gets closer and it's revealed to be a brown and red haired young man with bull horns and he's wearing a custom made White Fang mask and he's also holding a sword and he says while evilly smiling "Excellent Lieutenant at thus rate the world will final bow down to the Faunus and they shall all bask in our glory!"

 **Theme Over**

 **(Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office/Beacon Tower)**

Ozpin and Glynda are sitting at the desk and they look at the message on the scroll and it's messager is **Qrow** and it says **"The Queen has _pawns_." **

**A/N: Well everyone that wraps up this chapter and I decided to create Lenka a new weapon based on his fighting style that suits him and he's using a new handgun and it's designs is based on the Lionhart handgun from Final Fantasy XV but it's a high profile handgun that's only used by high ranked White Fang members and it increases the users strength by 15% and it deals more damage while on low health. Lenka remembers 2 legendary bounty hunters and they're working with Cinder, Salem, Roman, Adam, and the White Fang and the bounty hunters are based on Lockdown from Transformers: Age of Extinction and Death Gun from Sword Art Online 2. They both will be shown a little bit in the next chapter and a nice day everyone and remember please give me a follow, favorite, review or PM me and I only accept positive comments. You guys are the best and have a nice day everyone.**


	13. Best Day Ever

**Chapter 13: Best Day Ever and threat growing over the horizon**

 **Story Arc 4: part 1**

 **Intro song: Time To Say Goodbye**

 **Vale(city), Commercial District**

Mercury and Emerald are walking through Vale and Emerald asks a old old man where a store is and after getting the directions Emerald gets angry at Mercury and she says "Mercury I'll pay you if you could shut up." Mercury says "Hmm, no thanks. It's fun to see you mad." Mercury and Emerald walk into a bookstore and the owner comes out from the back. Tuskon is being suspicious when Emerald asks why's he leaving Vale and Mercury is turning off the lights and he closes the blinds and Tuskon gets enraged and he reveals his claws and he leaps at Emerald and he tries to attack her with his claws and he see's Mercury kick a dust bullet at him killing him instantly. The walls are filled with blood and Tuskon's body has a hole in his head and both Emerald and Mercury walk out of the store and Mercury is reading a comic and he finishes the book and he closes it.

 **(Beacon Academy, Cafeteria)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Crystalline Chill**

Teams RWBY, LNRP, GLRC, and RMYK are eating their lunches and Lenka is on his scroll looking at crime reports and scenes in order to track down the bounty hunters and he's very focused that Nora tries to throw a apple at him and he catches it with his right hand and he says while looking at his scroll and notes "Really Nora you seriously tried to do that." Nora says with a smile on her face "Well I have no idea what your talking about fearless leader." Lenka sighs and he's still eating his food until Ruby slams a big filled binder onto the table and she's says "Brother, sister, friends, Weiss." Weiss says "Hey!" Ruby continues speaking "In this binder I planned a few Awsome activities for today and then I want to kick to kick my semester off with a bang!" Yang says "I always kicks my semesters off with a _Yang!_ Eh? Guys? Am I Right?" Lenka throws a apple at Yang and he says "Well sis that was a terrible pun but I did lighten the mood a bit." Ruby says "Look guys, it been a week since Roman and the White Fang got away and more exchange students are arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be good! But classes start again tomorrow! Which is why I planned a schedule full of cool but Awsome plans for all of us today." After a few minutes Nora throws a cream filled pie at Weiss which hits her in the face, Teams RWBY, RMYK, GLRC, and LNRP are shocked and some are laughing and Nora's pointing at Ren and he face palms and sighs quietly and Lenka says to Nora "Nora Valkyrie what hell have you done?"

 **Theme Over**

 **(Beacon Academy, Outside of Cafeteria)**

Sun and teammate Neptune are talking about the previous events and Sun says "Dude please don't tell Sage and Scarlet about this." Neptune says "Dude can you please try to play it cool." Both Sun and Neptune walk into the Cafeteria and most of the students are running away and some says "Food fight!"

 **(Beacon Academy, Cafeteria)**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Timed Quest Theme**

Nora is standing on top a pile of tables and Lenka, Ren, and Pyrrha are standing on tables as well and Nora is saying "Hahaha! I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" Ruby grabs a carton of milk and she says "Justice will swift. Justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" Teams RWBY and GLRC say "Yeah!" Nora says "Off with their heads!" Lenka, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren launch a bunch of watermelons at the 2 teams. Ruby says to Yang and Gaea "Yang turkey and Gaea uses a watermelon hammer!" Lenka grabs a large loaf of bread and he uses it to attack the turkeys and he grabs a can of grape flavored soda and he shakes it and he throws it a Yumi and it gets her covered in soda and she says while pissed off "Okay Lenka you got me pissed and now you're going to pay for getting my hair covered in soda." Lenka gets caught of guard when Blake uses a clone of her to do a double strike attack with Claire and Maddie and the attacks knocks him into the wall. Ren grabs a pair of leeks and he runs to attack Weiss and Ruby and Weiss sprays a puddle of ketchup on the ground and h slides into the tables and Nora runs onto the tables and grabs a watermelon hammer and she uses it hit Ruby away and Weiss grabs a swordfish and Weiss gets a few hits on her but Nora does a power strike and it knocks Weiss into a pillar and it knocks her out and Ruby grabs her teammate out of the way before the pillar could smash into her. Lenka wakes and gets back up and he runs towards Gaea and she slams him into the roof and he goes high into air Pyrrha says to Gaea "Okay missy you don't hurt my team leader and get away with it." Pyrrha taps the floor and she uses her semblance and she uses all,of the cans of soda to attack Blake, Yumi, Gaea, Rachel, and Claire. Ruby uses her speed semblance and it sticks Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha into the wall and all of the food and the beverages slam into them and there covered in food stains.

 **Theme Over**

Sun in awe says to Neptune "I love these guys." Neptune is covered in grape soda and has a annoyed look on his face Glynda and Ozpin walk into the ruined Cafeteria and Glynda uses her semblance to clean up the Cafeteria and she says in a stern voice "Children please do not play with your food." Nora Burps and Lenka and Yang fall from the celling and they all start laughing and Yang sticks a thumbs up and Lenka is standing up and he's laughing with everyone else and he and Ruby fist bump and Ozpin says to Glynda "Let it go." Glynda sighs and she says in a calm but professional tone "Their supposed to be defenders of the world." Ozpin says "They will be but their still children and so why not let them play the part. After all it's a role they will not have forever." Ozpin and Glynda walk back to the main office.

 **Couple of hours later**

 **Vale(city) Warehouse district**

Emerald and Mercury report back to a Roman and they told him that they took of Tuskon Cinder walks down the stairs with Adam and they White Fang Lieutenant and they say "Roman we got a new job for you. We want you to stop stealing Dust and Lien and we want you to work with another associate of ours." Roman says while smoking a cigar "Well who do you want me to work with now." Adam says "We want you to work with **Death Lock** and **Gun Lock."** Both of the bounty hunters are setting up their equipment and **Death Lock** says while wearing a red glowing eyed skeleton mask " **Well who's the target or who do you want us to kill?"** Cinder says "We want you and your partner to track down and steal some equipment and technology from Atlas." **Gun Lock** says while wearing a gray tactical face mask " **Is that all?"** Cinder says "That's all." Both of the bounty hunters say at the same time " **okay we'll both get the job done and what's the payment."** Adam says "Triple your usual rate." **Death Lock** loads up his silenced high caliber sniper rifle and he says while smiling evilly " **Okay we got a deal but can we do something else."** Adam says "What else do you both want." **Gun Lock** says " **Me and Death Lock want to kill another person. And it's someone you all already know."** The White Fang Lieutenant says with a glare "That Silver eyed brat that who has been in our business for far too long." **Gun Lock** says **"Yes, we both want to make him suffer first before we kill him. Just like how he made US suffer right bro." Death Lock** says **"You're right little bro we want to make him suffer before killing him."** Both Adam and the Lieutenant say "Consider it done." Cinder says while walking away from the group "Before I let 2 do your job try to make him suffer first and then while he's weak we can corrupt him and use him kill everyone he loves. When his part is over then we can kill him along with the other silver eyed girl."

 **A/N: Holy shit well things just got headed up for Volume 2 and watch in next chapter as Lenka tries to control his bloodlust and him just recently came to terms that both of his past mistakes are coming back to haunt him. Well that the new chapter if want see more please give me a follow, favorite, review or PM me about the story.**


	14. Painting the Town

**A/N:** Hello everyone I'm finally back from seeing some of my friends and now that I'm finally back I'm now willing to do this story and just to let you guys know I won't have enough time to update and I saw to follows and favorites and reviews and I really appreciate it and if you guys do the same thing I'll update the story quick as I can. So anyway here's Chapter 17.

 **Chapter 14: New Character Bios and going after the White Fang and losing ally**

 **Intro song: Time To Say Goodbye**

 **Character Bio: Death Lock and Gun Lock**

 **Death Lock**

 **Age:** 19

 **Hair Color:** Light Black

 **Eye Color:** Hazel

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Occupation:** Assassination For Hire/Bodyguard/Bounty Hunter

 **Affilation:** Cinder's Faction

 **Partner:** Gun Lock

 **Aura Color:** Black

 **Semblance:** Unknown

 **Weapon/Equipment:**

Accuracy International AWM(Arctic Warfare Magnum)- It's a suppressed silenced sniper rifle and the rifle uses a custom paint job and it uses active camouflage and it can also kill or snipe down it's targets 2,000 meters or more away without being heard or seen.

Norinco Type 54 "Black Star"- It's a pistol that uses 7.62x25mm Tokarev type bullets. The bullets are produced in Mistral and it uses explosive dust bullets, elemental dust bullets, or it could use illegal armor and aura piercing rounds.

Optical Active Camouflage Cloak- The cloak uses an aura of light bending energy and technology and the cloak was stolen during a raid on a Atlas supply cargo ship. The cloak is used as armor and it makes it impossible for anyone to spot the person wearing the cloak and it's extremely rare to wear or use.

 **Gun Lock**

 **Age:** 16

 **Hair Color:** Light Brown

 **Eye Color:** Hazel

 **Race:** Faunus

 **Faunus Race:** Dog

 **Gender:** Male

 **Occupation:** Assassin For Hire/Bounty Hunter

 **Affilation:** Cinder's Fraction

 **Partner:** Death Lock

 **Aura Color:** Red

 **Semblance:** Drawing rage or negative emotions to increase strength- Gun Locks semblance is similar to Yang's semblance but he can draw in negative emotions similar to what Grimm are attracted to but it increases his status and strength drastically.

 **Weapons/Equipment:**

Tactical Face Plate- The face plate uses a night vision scanner and it find it's target even if their invisible, hidden, far away, or if it's a copy of themselves.

Long Range Monocular Scanner- The scanner uses night vision, thermal vision, and active camouflage vision to find it's prey.

Long Ranged Rifle Canon- The rifle canon can shot long ranged aura piercing rounds and it can rip people's limbs off or it can remove or destroy armor as well and a well timed or placed shot can kill or fatality injure it's prey or target.

Multi Weapons System- The weapons system is a large gun and it can transform into a into a couple of guns like assult rifles, sniper rifle, shotgun, heavyweight or lightweight machine gun, or submachine mode.

Laser Sword- The sword is strong enough to melt bullets but it can't cut through everything and it has a battery limit and if it's not charged up enough it will stop working.

Couple of Grenades- The grenades are powerful enough to nuke 2 city blocks and the smaller ones can do even greater explosions.

War Machine- The War Machine firearm is a 6 round grenade launcher and it can fire 6 grenade in a couple of minutes and it's blast radius is 6 feet wide and it has a triple scope and it gives it welder a increased zoom effect and the underbarrel has a blade.

 **Character Bios Team CILW**

 **Cora Goodwitch**

 **Age:** 17

 **Hair Color:** Blond

 **Eye Color:** Light Blue

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Occupation:** Student, team leader

 **Affilation:** Beacon Academy

 **Partner:** Irina Nikos

 **Aura Color:** Blue

 **Semblance:** Aura powered slashes- When Cora is in danger or nearly defeated she can enter a powerful rage mode and it can allow her to do power slashes and strikes from her katana and she trains herself both physically and mentally to be ready for any challenge.

 **Weapon:** Kotetsu-This is Cora's katana and it has Sakura blossom pedals on the Shealth and it she and her late father created the weapon before he died.

Kikuichimonji- A slightly smaller bladed katana and she can use it a throwing weapon and it doubles the damage she does.

 **Team: CILW**

 **Irina Nikos **

**Age:** 17

 **Hair Color:** Red

 **Eye Color:** Vivd-green

 **Race:** Female

 **Gender:** Female

 **Occupation:** Student

 **Affilation:** Beacon Academy

 **Partner:** Leina Ken

 **Aura Color:** Red

 **Semblance:** Fist of Flames/fury- This semblance allows Irina to use her hidden rage to brutal augmente her strikes and firing power but at the cost it makes her more dangerous and predictable in combat.

 **Weapon:** Dual Gauntlets- Irina uses 2 dual Dust powered gauntlets that have plasma blades for it's under the barrels. They can also transform into a pair of sai's and it shots energy blasts.

 **Team: CILW**

 **Leina Ken**

 **Age:** 17

 **Hair Color:** Blue with pink highlights

 **Eye Color:** Red

 **Race:** Faunus

 **Faunus Race:** Mouse

 **Gender:** Female

 **Occupation:** Student and Hacker

 **Affilation:** Beacon Academy

 **Aura Color:** Violent

 **Semblance:** Libra Scan- Leina uses her goggles to scan for her opponents weakness and she search up the weapons and it gives her teammates a status resistance and boost.

 **Weapon:** Escrima Sticks- Both of Leina's weapons can form into a staff and it can be charged to create powerful and deadly lighting and electricity strikes. The staff uses lighting and ice dust crystals for it cores.

 **Team: CILW**

 **Character Bios Team GLRC **

**Gaea Cage**

 **Age:** 17

 **Hair Color:** Phantom Blonde

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Occupation:** Student and Shooter

 **Affilation:** Beacon Academy

 **Partner:** Leila Matoi

 **Aura Color:** Green

 **Weapon:** ManOWar- It's a well known assult rifle and it's a FN F2000 assult rifle that uses 5.56x45mm ammunition and it has a under-barrel grenade launcher and it has a standard optical sight and she stores a black combat knife underneath the rife where the grenade launcher is placed at.

 **Semblance:** Fatal Sharp Bullet- Gaea can load an electromagnetic field bullet into her assult rifle and she wears a suit of armor that can deflect bullets and it's kinetic reflect armor.

 **Team: GLRC**

 **Claire Light**

 **Age:** 17

 **Hair Color:** Scarlet Red

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Occupation:** Student

 **Affilation:** Beacon Academy

 **Partner:** Rayen Rockbelle

 **Aura Color:** Orange

 **Weapon:** Lombia Bloodedge- This battle axe is massive and it's durable enough to cut through heavy armor and artillery and it's blades uses Ice and Fire blades respectively and it can increase her strength and speed respectively.

 **Semblance:** Pulse senses- The semblance allows her increase her natural senses and it grains her night vision similar to Faunus but in a lesser degree.

 **Team: GLRC**

 **Rayen Black**

 **Age:** 17

 **Hair Color:** Violet

 **Eye Color:** Brown

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Occupation:** Student and (former) Bounty Hunter

 **Affilation:** Beacon Academy and (formerly) Member of Cinder's Fraction

 **Aura Color:** Gray

 **Semblance:** Using elements to increase attacks- Rayen can her daggers to store the respective elemental into her prosthetic arm and she can summon a black sword that uses the stored element to do devastating attacks and there powerful enough to K.O or critically injure anyone even with their aura or semblance activated.

 **Weapon:** Metal arm- Rayen has a metal prosthetic arm on her left arm and it increases her base strength and it lets her conjure lightning and she can slam her hand into the ground creating a lightning attack that can damage surrounding opponents.

Elemental daggers- Rayen uses 5 pairs of elemental daggers and the elements use fire, ice, lightning, holy, and darkness respectively but the drawback is that use most of her aura.

 **Team: GLRC**

 **(Beacon Academy, Team RWBY Room)**

Teams RWBY and LNRP are waiting for Lenka and Ren to finish eating their food and the 2 are done eating and the teams are wearing their casual clothes and Lenka not wearing his jacket and he says "Hey guys you don't mind if we could get our weapons upgraded." Ruby says "Okay well I guess that's a good idea." The teams get in the elevator and they ride down the elevator and they get out and they walk to the landing platform and they take a airship to Vale.

 **Vale(city)**

The 2 teams are walking through the city and they all walk into the ".46 Weapon Works" weapon store and Lenka says to Kane and Rose "Hey girls can both do me a big favor by fixing the blades on my 2 katana's." After a couple of minutes the blades are given brand new blades and they are covered in wooden shealths and they all leave the store and Lenka gives the girls 2 Lien cards. The teams walks to a bakery and the order some milkshakes and a few lunch sandwiches and Lenka says while eating "Hey guys when class is over can we go after Roman?" Blake says while drinking some tea "Well Lenka that's not a bad idea and We'll think of something during Professor Port's class." After they're done eating they go to a clothes store and they buy some new outfits and Lenka and Ren are both carrying the bags while staying silent and they all get on a airship and they take the airship back to Beacon.

 **(Beacon Academy, Team RWBY Room)**

 **1 hour later**

Blake says while tightening her ribbons on her wrist "I thought that class would never end." Ruby says while standing "Alright, guy's, today's the day! The investigation begins!." Weiss while saying sarcastically "I'm glad we're taking this _so_ seriously." Ren is wearing a dark green short sleeve tailcoat shirt and it's showing his emblem on the left shoulder and he's also wearing light-tan pants with black shoes, Nora is wearing a white sleeveless shirt and she's also wearing a dark blue denim jacket and she's wearing white shoes with pink laces and the back of jacket shows her emblem, Pyrrha is wearing a red tank top that bares her hips and lower stomach, and she's wearing brown pants and wearing brown high-heeled boots and her pants shows her "shield and spear" emblem, and Lenka walks out of the bathroom and he's wearing a black short sleeve shirt that bears the Knightsglaive group emblem on the back and he's wearing a brown sleeveless vest over his shirt and he's wearing orange and brown lined pants, along with black vambrace and fingerless gloves that have hidden daggers, and black boots and he has his hair swept down. Nora says while smiling "Let's do this, and can we PLEASE bash some heads or BREAK some legs!" Yang says "Well guys I agree with Nora on this one." Ren says to Lenka "Well leader what can we do and what are you wearing?" Lenka says while looking at himself in the mirror and he says "I'm wearing a new outfit my friend Nyx sent me." Ruby says "Alright! Everyone remember their rules?" Weiss says "You, Me, and Pyrrha head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other crime or Dust robberies inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Blake says "The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hapefully find out what they're up to." Yang says "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows _everything_ going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be _too_ hard..." Lie Ren says "Well Me and Nora can go to the VPD and see if they can give us some files or tips about the crimes and Dust robberies." Lenka says while getting his swords and motorcycle helmet "I'll go to the other side of Vale and talk to my informant and he knows a bit more about this than I know." Ruby says "Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we find. Let's do this!" Sun is hanging upside down on his tail and he says "Yeah!" After a couple of minutes Sun decided to go with Blake and Lenka lets Neptune go with Ruby and Weiss and Pyrrha and they all leave the room.

 **(Beacon Academy, Cross Continental Transmit System Tower)**

Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Neptune are walking on the ground while they are looking at the CCT tower and Ruby says "Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Weiss says "You 3 should see the one in Atlas!" Pyrrha says "That was the first one, right?" Weiss says "Correct. Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War." Ruby says while mocking Weiss "Oooh, look at me! My name is Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby snorts into her hands and Pyrrha and Neptune try their best to not laugh and Weiss says while frowning "Don't be a pest! Besides the only reason _we're_ here is because _you_ like the tower so much! We could have easily made a call from the library!" Ruby takes out her scroll and she drops it and Penny gives it back to her and walks away quickly and Weiss, Pyrrha, and Neptune walk inside the CCT. Neptune and Pyrrha sit on a bench and Weiss uses the elevator and Pyrrha says "Hey Neptune can I ask you something." Neptune says "Sure, what is it." Pyrrha says "How does Sun know Lenka so well." Neptune says while smiling "Well Sun knows Lenka so well because Lenka treats Faunus with respect while he and his friends were training in Vacuo a couple of years ago." Pyrrha says "I'm worried about him because when he was shot Sun donated some of his blood to him because him and Lenka have the same blood type." Neptune says "Well Sun and Lenka have the same blood type but I'm afraid that some of Sun's Faunus animal traits passed onto Lenka. I wonder what Weiss and Ruby are up to right now?" Weiss is in the main tower control room and the hologram A.I. sends out the Schnee Corp Operateor and she says while smiling "Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well." Weiss says "No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." Weiss gets the files and she looks at a message from her mother and she sends a photo of her and Lenka and their teams to her mother and the 3 walk out of the CCT and they head onto a Bullhead and they land in Vale.

 **Vale(city)**

Ruby and Penny are walking around the city and they see a corner tv and they see general James Ironwood standing before 6 AK-130 androids and he says to a crowd of people "The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree? The crowd of people claps. But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200! Smarter, Sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become more active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch. So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin! Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!" Penny and Ruby see 2 of Atlas soldiers and they both run away and they see a truck heading towards them and Penny pushes her hands out and it stops the truck and the crowd is shocked and they both hide from the soldiers.

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Prompto's Feelings**

While hiding in the alleyway Penny shows Ruby her hands that are gray steel and Ruby says while suprised "Oh. Penny, I-I don't understand..." Penny says "Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real." Ruby taps Penny's heart and she holds her hands and she says comfortably "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real from me? You're not like those things we saw back there. You got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!"

 **Theme Over**

Penny tells Ruby about her creator/father and the soldiers catch up with both of them and Penny throws Ruby into the garbage dumpster and she promises to not tell anyone about Penny's secret and Penny leaves with her bodyguards and Ruby walks out of the alleyway and she sits at a bakery and she's waiting for the others.

 **Vale(city), Commercial District, Junior's Club**

Yang gets off of her motorcycle and she walks inside the bar and she approaches the door. Inside the club a henchmen runs inside and he's say while being scared "Hurry, close the door- she's coming!" Junior walks out of the bar and he says "What are you two idiots doing?!" Yang punches the door off and she says while smiling "Guess who's back!" 8 henchmen point their guns at her and the DJ hides under the studio table and Junior says "Stop, stop! Nobody shoot. Blondie, you're here!... **Why**!?" Yang says while grabbing his arm "You still owe me a drink." After having a drink Junior says to Yang "I don't know!" Yang says "How can you not know?" Junior says "I haven't talked to him! I haven't even _seen_ him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back." Yang says "If I don't find out what I want... I will!" Junior says "I already told you everything! Torchwich hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is _something_ I can relate to!" Yang walks out of the bar and she gets back on her motorcycle and she's waiting for the others to respond.

 **Vale(city), Vale Police Department Headquarters**

Ren and Nora both walk into the building and Ren says to a nearby officer "Excuse me officer." The office says "Yes, what can I help you both with." Nora says "Well officer can you give us some files based only the recent Dust robberies and other related crimes." The officer says "Sure just wait a few minutes." After a few minutes the officer gives Ren and Nora the files and a 2 heavily equipped PDA's and Ren and Nora are both eating some curry and there waiting for the others to reply back.

 **Vale(city), Criminal Underworld side**

Lenka is on his motorcycle and he arrives at a bar and he walks and he says to the bartender "Can I have a bottle of beer." A shady guy walks up to Lenka and he tries to take Yuu's wallet and he grabs the guys hand and Lenka's eyes glow bright gold and the guy says "Huh?" and Lenka punches the guy in the face so hard that 2 of his teeth fly out and they guy is knocked out of the bar. The bartender gives Lenka the beer and Tatsumi walks over and sits next to Lenka and he says "Well dude what do you need?" Lenka says while giving him a few lien cards "Well Tatsumi, I need a Scroll that has some data of the Dust robberies and about the 2 dangerous bounty hunters." Tatsumi gives Lenka the Scroll and files and he gives Lenka 2 twin daggers and he leaves the bar and Lenka goes back outside and he pays the bartender and he's leaning on his motorcycle and he see's something that shocks him and he sees a person wearing a white skull mash with glowing red eyes in a corner and he sends the information to the others. He get back on his motorcycle and he drives back to Vale and doesn't notice that Emerald, Mercury, and **Death Lock** are watching him drive away.

 **Vale(city), Warehouse District**

Blake and Sun see a pair of horned Faunus and she removes her bow and they both walk inside the building and they both put on Grimm masks and they both see the White Fang Lieutenant standing on stage and he says "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are all joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce 2 very special comrades of ours! I can assure you, they both are the keys to obtain what we have fought for for so long!" Roman, Neopolitan, and **Gun Lock** are standing on the stage and the Lieutenant is standing on the side and Roman says to a crowd of angry and enraged Faunus and White Fang members "thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause. I'm glad I'm here, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the 1st to admit, humans... are the worst. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed! But, before the claws come out, I like to mention the fact that you and I _all_ have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that runs our kingdoms! Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all _pests_ that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm along with **Death Lock** and **Gun Lock** are the best exterminators around... No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman snaps his fingers and the curtain reveals the brand new Atlesian Paladin-290 and **Gun Lock** says while removing his tactical face plate that shows his handsome but scared face that has dog ears "As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to our "employers", we've managed to snag/stolen a few before they, "hit the shelves." Now, many of our fellow brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal we can provide you with. Any questions?" The White Fang Lieutenant says to everyone in the crowd "Will all new recruits, please come/step forward!" Blake says to Sun "Hey sun on three we cut the power and then we jump out the window and escape." Sun sends Naruto a message on his Scroll and he says "Okay, I'm ready." Blake unsheathes Gambol Shroud, and it transforms into a pistol, and she shoots the power box, and it causes the lights to go out and the whole building gets dark. Sun and Blake both jump out of the window and Sun says while in the air "So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of **backup**?!" Blake get her Scroll and she contacts Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha, Ren, Lenka, and Nora.

 **Vale(city), Highway**

 **Final Fantasy VII OST- Crazy Motorcycle Chase**

Lenka is riding his motorcycle and he see's Yang riding her's and he see's Blake and Sun hoping and jumping on top of car and there trying to escape from Roman and Lenka says to Yang "Hey sis I need my new handgun like asap!" Yang toss Lenka his Lionheart handgun and he starts shooting at the mech suit and Yang is shooting her shotgun bullets towards Roman and it's doing very little to no damage to the suit at all. Sun, and Neptune then uses their weapons to attack the robot suit and Neptune is thrown into the air and Sun then summons 2 glowing aura clones and they both explode and Roman then throws Neptune towards Sun and they both are thrown off the Highway. Weiss then calls Blake on her Scroll and she says "Hey Blake, me and the others are in position!" Weiss then summon ice Dust into her rapier and she stabs the ground and it coats the ground in a thick sheet of ice and Roman then slides off the Highway and underneath the bridge.

 **Theme Over**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Imperial Battle Theme(Invadia)**

Teams RWBY and LNRP stand together and they all take out their weapons and Lenka summon his 2 new upgraded katana's and he says to Ruby, Yang, and Nora "No slacking off, Ruby, Yang, and Nora." Yang and Ruby both say "Well it doesn't look like we'll both have the chance." Nora says "Yes sir, fearless leader!" Ruby and her teammates do their new combined attacks _Freezer Burn, Checkmate,_ and _Ladybug_ their combined attacks do some damage and Roman then attacks Lenka and he then does a roll and summon his Longsword and the other aura weapons for the others and they all warp onto the flying airship and Lenka says "Let's go, guys!" They all jump off and they all do a couple of flips and they all strike the giant mech suit and Ruby says "Hell yeah!" Lenka says "Now that's what I call teamwork." Yang then jumps on top of the robots back and she does firey punches and Roman punches her through a concrete column and Yang doesn't get back up. Lenka says to Nora and Pyrrha "Nora and Pyrrha use your aura enhanced attacks to damage the armor around the suit." Nora uses her light but quick hammer attacks and Pyrrha uses both her spear and shield to damage the suit and they both coat their weapons in aura and it removes some of the armor. Blake cries out to Yang "Yang!" Ruby says to Blake "Don't worry! With each attack she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special." Yang gets back up and she uses her semblance and she absorbs the attack and she stops Roman's punch and Blake grabs Yang and she swings her around and it building up both speed, momentum, and strength and Lenka then thinks of a idea and he says to Yang and Blake "Hey Sis and Blake I have an idea, Blake keep swinging Yang and when I count to 3 you release her but me and Ren are going to weaken the armor around the robot!" Ruby and Weiss shoot ice Dust bullets at Roman and it freezes him in place and Lenka says to Ren "Hey Ren, you and me are got to shoot at the armor in order to weaken the robots outer layer of armor." Lenka and Ren both say "Blast off!" Both Lenka and Ren uses their firearms and shot repeatedly at the suit and does some damage. Lenka says to both Yang and Blake "Yo, Yang and Blake are you both ready!" Blake shouts "Good to go!" Lenka shouts "On three, one...Two...Three and release!" Blake releases Yang and the combined strength, speed, and momentum shatters/destroys the whole mech suit in one punch and the thing shatters into a hundred pieces. Roman then flys out of the suit and he says while cleaning his suit "I just got this thing cleaned." Yang runs towards Roman and Neo grabs Roman and she moves him to a nearby flying dark red Bullhead and then a phantom blonde haired woman jumps/leaps out of the Bullhead and she's wearing red and black "scaly" leather armor and she's wearing a black metal face mask and she's using a red and black energy Dust powered lance and she tries to strike Pyrrha and Lenka blocks the aerial attack and she says to Lenka "Hey pretty boy. Now let's see what you can do!"

 **Battle Theme Over**

After a couple of minutes of fighting the woman says to the 2 teams "Aw, is it that time already?" Lenka says while glaring at her "What time?" The mysterious woman says while removing her black metal face mask "Quittin' time. Sorry, but this girl doesn't work after hours. I could be there wouldn't be any Lien in it for me. Well we should _play_ together again sometime again, pretty boy." The woman then leaps back into her airship and the airship flies away. Lenka says "Who the hell was she?" Yang says "Well little bro I think she's a new henchman or something." Weiss says "Well, I guess she really made our plans... _fall apart!_ " Ruby slightly giggles at Weiss joke and Blake and the others walk away and Yang says "No. Just... no." Weiss get mad and she says "Waht- But, you do it!" Yang says seriously "There's a time and a place for jokes. No, it just wasn't very good." Ruby says "Guy's wait... Where's sun and Neptune?"

 **Vale(city), A Simple Work Noodle House**

Sun and Neptune are both eating a bowl of noodles and their weapons are leaning on 2 other stools and Neptune says to Sun "They're probably fine, right?" Sun says "Mmm, probably." The both are still eating and they don't notice a train moving by them.

 **Vale(city),train tracks**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Ardyn II**

The area turns light foggy blue and Blake see's Adam and he says while taunting her "Are you going to run away again? Is what you've become, _my love?_ **A coward?** " Blake slowly backs up and she takes out her weapon and she says to him "Why are you going after me, why are you going this?" Adam says "You and I and Lenka were going to change the world, remember? **We were destined to light the fires of revolution!"** Adam then takes out his sword and he says while walking towards "But first tell me where is Lenka?" Blake says while backing up in terror "I won't even tell you where he is." Adam says while smiling evilly "Yes, You will." After a couple of minutes of fighting Blake she slashes Adam and she slashes Adam in the chest and the area goes back to regular colors and she and others see Adam pointing his rifle Blush at Lenka and they say "Lenka!" Pyrrha slashes the gun away and Blake slashes at Adam and as he falls off the moving train the image changes and it's LENKA and he says "Ahhhh!" They all get shocked and **Death Lock** and Adam both says to them " **How** long where you all in **the** _dark."_ They both then hit them all in the back of the neck and they are all knocked out and they both get onto the red Bullhead and they fly back to the warehouse.

 **Vale(city), Warehouse/Dock District**

Cinder's Fraction, Adam, White Fang Lieutenant, Roman, Neo, Puilia, **Death Lock** and **Gun Lock** are all sitting at a table and Roman says "Well that was a total bust." Adam says while evilly smiling "Well we did complete part 2 of phase 2 and now the silver eyed boy won't interfere with our plans now." **Death Lock** says while putting his Scroll on the table and it shows Lenka's DNA code stream **"While me, Mercury, and Emerald we're watching him we noticed that his DNA now has some Faunus DNA added. What does this mean now?"** Adam says "Well that means that he got a blood transfusion from the night when **Gun Lock** shot him and now he some Faunus blood and DNA in his system so that makes him 1/2 Faunus but he doesn't know it yet." Cinder says "Good, we'll need to track him down so that we can corrupt him so that he can join our side."

 **Theme Over**

 **A/N: Okay, so before you guys ask I didn't have enough time to get this thing done and I'm now back home celebrating Thanksgiving with my family but tomorrow I go back College and I hope that you all have a very great Thanksgiving and you guys are the best and thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews.**


	15. The Hunted

**A/N:** Hello everyone and before everyone asks about the writing the person who's doing the writing is my cousin and I'm actually in high school and that stuff about college was from my cousin and my cousin was making up a stupid lie like I was 22 but I'm actually 16 and I'm a junior. Before everyone gets on my case about this story I'm a Junior and I'm trying my hardest to get some time to update on my story, so anyway here's the new chapter.

 **Chapter 15: Finding out about about my new abilities and escaping from the White Fang and finding out about the bounty hunters targets**

 **Intro song: Time to says Goodbye**

 **Atlas, Frozen Outlands**

Lenka is wearing a bunch of winter clothes and he slowly walking through the freezing snow and as he walking through the snow he's slowly fading in and out conscious and he says in strained voice as he's walking "It's freezing out here." Lenka is still walking and he hears some White Fang members and he gets behind a rock and he stays hidden in the snow and he hears some of them talking and they 3 members says "Where's the silver eyed brat!?" The White Fang Member says to 2 of them "We're still searching for him but he's get close to Gralea _."_ Lenka then crouched down into the snow and he crawls pass the 3 goons and he see's that he's far away and he continues to walk through the snow. He then hears the sound of a couple of Airships flying and he soon then collapses in the snow he then see's a couple of White Fang members jump out of the ship and they then surround Lenka.

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Ardyn ll**

Adam walks towards Lenka and he leans closes to him and he whispers something into his ear and one of the White Fang members are recording the whole thing with his scroll and Adam says "My fellow brothers and sisters of the White Fang please record this and send it Sienna Khan and towards Cinder and also send back to his friends at **Beacon**. This will break his friends spirit." Adam lifts Lenka's head and he says "Well hello again _old friend_." Lenka tries to fight back but Adam steps on his face and it knocks him unconscious.

 **Theme over**

 **Gralea, Atlas**

Lenka suddenly awakes and he looks around the room and he walks over towards a scanner device it scans his eyes and face and the loudspeakers says **"Scanning... Faunus DNA: Lion and warning- This person has lion Faunus DNA and group of members should retrieve compromised unit."** Lenka turns behind and he see's **_Death Lock_** and he says **"Well what Do you know some of these members remember you after all these years. Normally this place is the main headquarters where the White Fang stays at but this place is your** _ **Home sweet Home**." _ Lenka's eyes then glow red and he says in an enraged but quite voice "Shut up." **Death Gun** says **"Well I'm not the one that tried to kill you."** He then holds Lenka's handgun and he gives it to him and he then disappears and Lenka puts his gun away.

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Episode Prompto: Orbital Insanity (Arrange)**

Lenka says to himself determinedly "I'm going to find them, where ever they are." Lenka then jogs through the compound and he stops at a vending machine and he gets a cup of hot chocolate and he gets back up and he hides in celling vents and he hears Adam and Cinder talking and Cinder says to Adam "Well Adam you and your group did a great job in tracking down the _boy_." Adam says "Well Cinder I'll happen to let you know that our little problem has been lose but our big experiment has been close to being complete." Lenka then see's them both walk away and Lenka see's a couple of audio tapes and he picks on up and he listens to it and it's speaker says **"Research log: Year: 20 years ago, Day: 6, Today I received a proposal to enhance the White Fang and Grimm to fight in the field. So far my previous tests all suffered ego deaths and the Grimm are breaking down due to the experiments. But, thanks to our new ally's notes this could solve all of our problems."** Lenka see's a couple reprogrammed Atlesian Knight-130 security model android soldiers in a closed off room and he says in horror "Holy shit, was he telling the truth about this place?"

 **Theme o** **ver**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Episode Prompto: Battle theme [Trigger]**

Lenka grabs a submachine gun and he starts shooting at the White Fang members and he then hears the alarm sound and he then shoots the lights and he soon realizes that he can see in the dark and he uses his new night vision ability to sneak to another part of the room and he picks up a suppressed sniper rifle and he shoots the White Fang members in the legs and it knocks them out. Then a Atlesian Knight-130 tries to stab Lenka in the chest with a sword coming out of it's arm and he shots the security android and he see's a couple of android units and he takes out a rocket launcher and he shots the missles at the robot units and he says "I just need to find my way out."

 **Theme over**

Lenka walks towards another scanner device and the door opens and he's see's a couple of Faunus and regular people in tanks with black mist around their body's and Lenka says "How can they do that. Who _what_ am _I_." Lenka then walks towards a room with a hologram of DNA codes and he walks in the break-room and he then listen to another Research log and it's speaker says **"Research log: Year: Today, Day: 23, Today I finished creating my new Atlas technology and Grimm/daemon infused armor I christened my new weapon creation " _Astral Slayer_ _."_ It has been unleashing unspeakable horrors upon activation and it has a extremely unstable psyche. Its destructive capabilities, however, are indeed beyond comprehension. Not even Vale and Beacon could withstand its onslaught. Why, the city and academy would fall in mere matter of minutes. The crystal and the relic will soon be ours." **Lenka says "So the White Fang and Cinder and Salem's fractions are responsible for the attacks on Vale and I need to get out of here and send the research logs and the plans of the attack and the main city back to Ozpin's group." Before Lenka could get to the door a Massive size circle robot grabs Lenka and it's arms transform into spinning blades and a guy with light brown hair pushes a button on his gauntlet and he says "You know, I had fight a bunch of Huntsmen and Huntresses in order for this weapon to work. But, man it wasn't good enough?! After you destroyed the last one I had to make some serious and drastic changes and modifications. Sure it was difficult but it was worth it, I mean after all I was your _old friend_." Lenka gaps in shockness and he says "Kiba." Kiba says "My name is not KIBA! And it's not _Gun Lock_ either." Kiba then tells Lenka what he does for a living and Lenka tries to reason with him but Kiba puts his tactical face plate mask back on and he says " **Try and dodge this." Gun Lock** throws a bomb at Lenka and he jumps off the cliff into the icy water and he swims into the cave and a minature bomb explodes and Yuu see's the skeletal remains of a fallen Huntsman and it's weapon is a bunch of ice claws and needles. Lenka looks at the face and he says "Haku." Lenka see's the word _KRONOS_ and he hides behind a rock when he see's a scanning drone. The drone flys back to **Gun Locks** gauntlet and it says **"Life reading positive, Lenka Xiao Long still alive." Gun Locks** face mask goes up and he says "Well played _old friend_."

 **Gralea, Gun Lock penthouse**

Lenka is using climbing claws and he see's 2 guards standing outside and he takes out his silenced handgun and he shot 2 tranquilizer bullets into the heads and it knocks out the guards and he sneaks past the guards and the White Fang goons and Lenka sneaks inside the elevator and he walks into the main security and power room and he chokes out the security guard and he turns off the lights and the main security cameras. Lenka then goes into the vents and he enters a dark computer room and he pushes a button and it shows a big screen computer and he types in the password KRONOS and he plugs in a flash drive and the flash drive is then sent back to Ozpin's scroll.

 **The Increbles- Kronos Unveiled HD**

 **Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office**

Teams RWBY, LNRP, CFVY, RMYK, GLRC, CILW, the Oobleck, Port, Peach, and Taiyang and Ozpin's group are looking at screen and they see Naruto go down the screen and it shows all out deceased Huntsmen and Huntresses that were killed by the secret Grimm, daemon, Robot, and Aragami weapons. Lenka gets up in both shockness and anger and he's so angered that he see's the names of **Summer Rose, Kushina Rose, John Ken, Griff, and Cid.** Lenka then types the names of his friends, family, and teams and their locations says **Found.** Lenka then looks at his status and it shows **Captured** and Lenka types in **operation Kronos** and he see's the timer counting down and he send the rest of the data to everyone and he hears the alarm go off and Adam and Sienna Khan and the bounty hunters walk behind him and they knock him unconscious.

 **Theme over**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Ardyn ll**

A couple of rouge security robots are holding down Lenka and Adam says to Lenka "We suggest, if you really care about your family and friends than just give up and stop resisting." Lenka hair is messed up even more and he says angrily "Never, I will never surrender to you!" **Gun Lock and Death Lock** walk over to Lenka's friend Sachi and **Gun Lock** says **"You risk life and limb to safeguard the Schnee Dust Company Heiress and your family and friends, and only to witness one of them fail. You must be so disappointed."** Lenka says to the group angrily "Unhand Sachi. She's not involved in this!" **Death Lock** says to Lenka **"Oh, what good is a world that only lets you down? Why not let it end all right here?"** Lenka says to them all "No... You can't... Sachi!" Before Adam could stab Sachi with his sword one of the White Fang members named Jimmy throws his fire dust embedded daggers toward Adam and it cuts his check slightly and he has a look of defiance and anger and **Death Lock** says **"My, you two have certainly have become fast friends." Death Lock** walks over to Jimmy and he slams a sticky dust grenade onto Jimmy's chest and it explodes and it makes a big crater into the wall and Sienna Khan says to Lenka "Permit me to make a suggestion: rather than follow this flotsam and float to a dark and cold grave, why not come with us? What do you say?" Before Lenka can say anything he says smugly "You know what, you people can take that offer and shove it up your asses." The wall explodes and Lenka grabs Jimmy and they both glide out of the building and they both land into the middle of a large snow field and they both are outside the main city. Lenka is dragging Jimmy in his arms and they both make it to a cave and Lenka gathers a bunch of firewood and he sets up a fire and Lenka and Jimmy both collapse due to the cold and to their injuries and exhaustion.

 **Atlas, Frozen Outlands**

 **Next day**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Episode Prompto: Orbital Insanity**

Lenka and Jimmy both wake up and they both eat some canned food and after a couple minutes Lenka then finds a mini gun mounted snowmobile and he and Jimmy make their way to another labatory and Lenka then says "Jimmy, you said that this Grimm/daemon model is brand new right. What's so new about it?" Jimmy says "The model has the soul of Dr. Merlot's brother. Dr. Vestivfa himself. The Grimm and Daemons this guy created were the ones that destroyed Mountain Glenn and if we don't stop him now. I bet he would and try to destroy the rest of Remnant." Lenka and Jimmy both use the elevator and they both see that the security is low and they both then hear the alarms go off and a lot of rouge security robots and daemons come out and they attack Lenka and Jimmy. Lenka listens to the final audio log and he says "Of course it was White Fang and Salem. Everywhere I go their names keep popping up. Everything me and family and friends lost these past couple of years is gone and it's all their faults."

 **Theme over**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Episode Prompto: Barbus [Phase l] and [Phase ll]**

Lenka and Jimmy see a robot and Grimm infused prototype monster and Jimmy says to Lenka "Ready for round 2!?" Lenka says "You bet!" Lenka is shooting the prototype monster with his handgun and Lenka calls out to Jimmy and Jimmy grabs his machine elemental javelin and he jumps high into the air and he slams down into the prototype and Lenka lifts Jimmy up into the air and Jimmy slams into the monster just as Lenka shoots the monster. The monster roars loudly and it gets onto fire and Lenka says "Give me a damn break." Lenka jumps onto the monsters back and he shoots the spinal cord machine and Jimmy tries to stab the monsters head but the body is then coated into a strong metal alloy and Yuu shoots the chest and it creates a few cracks and they both then shot and stab it in the chest and the monster dies and it explodes.

 **Theme over**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Episode Prompto: Final Boss Theme [Immortalis]**

Lenka is panting and he says "We both made it out alive." Lenka and Jimmy both feel the ground shake and they both run back outside they both see a giant mechanical Grimm infused armor worm and Lenka says "It's gigantic! So _that's_ the new model. Then that means he's inside that thing." Jimmy and Lenka both get on the machine gun mounted snowmobile and The machine says "Long have I wanted to show the world what it's like to strip them of their hope and power and they all bow before me. Both, men and maker alike!" Jimmy says angrily and with a disgusted voice "That _guy_ has taken biological weapons and warfare to the next level!" Lenka is shooting at the massive worm and after a lot of shooting the machine goes down and the machine then gets back up and it glows red while emitting black smoke around its body and it says "How can this be happening? I will not allow it!" Lenka is still shooting and he says "This is it and this for everyone you killed for selfish purposes!" Lenka charges one last time and he says "Hasta La Vista Baby." He shoots the worm in the core one last time and it explodes and the worm powers down and they both drive away.

 **Theme over**

Lenka and Jimmy are both outside the main city and Lenka is staring at the blue sunny sky and Jimmy says "Are you alright?" Lenka says "Yeah, this is what I wanted." Lenka says while getting on the snowmobile "I couldn't have done it without you _dude._ But seriously though, I don't know if the others will accept me for my half Faunus abilites, but I won't know unless I tell them so I'm going to tell them. After all it's my life to live." Jimmy says while pointing straight ahead "Okay, Vale's just up ahead and be careful." Lenka says "Thanks." To Jimmy and he drives of to Vale to reunite with the others. Adam, **Death Lock,** and **Gun Lock** see Lenka drive away and they hum the victory fanfare while smiling evilly.

 **A/N: Okay so that's the new chapter and if you give a couple of more follows and favorites and reviews I'll update the next chapter and I hope that everyone had a happy merry Christmas and a happy New Years Eve? So anyway, happy holidays and happy New Years Eve! You guys are the best and see you guys later.**

 **Peace out**


	16. Saving our friend

**A/N:** Hey guys it's me and today I have a snow day and I'm taking my time on updating my story and I'm helping my cousin and a couple of my friends by helping them working on there stories. So anyway here's Chapter 17, I hope you guys enjoy.

 **Chapter 16: Finding our friend and returning home**

 **Intro song: Time to Say Goodbye**

 **Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office**

Ozpin and Ironwood are talking to each other and Ironwood says "Oz, you can't be serious about this right?" Ozpin says "Well James we have no other place where Lenka could be but I sent Qrow to go and look for him. But for now we need to wait for him to reply back."

 **Beacon Academy, Cafeteria**

Teams RWBY, LNRP, CFVY, GLRC, RMYK, and CILW are listening to the 2 headmasters argument and they all walk back to the Cafeteria and they get something to eat for lunch and they all order some food for breakfast and they hear the loud speakers go off " **Would Teams RWBY, LNRP, CFVY, GLRC, RMYK, and CILW report to the headmasters office."**

 **Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Ardyn ll**

They all and go into the elevator and they walk into Ozpin's office and they all notice that the atmosphere has changed and Both **Gun Lock** and **Death Lock** both say to the group **"We've both _feel_ like we earned the right to call you all _Friends._ For a moment we've both felt chilled wind, as such it's the might of the gods. But then, we remembered we are both unstoppable. Such as our blessing and Curse. Your attacks and words hurt _us,_ nevertheless... Our feelings, at least." ** Both the bounty hunters then glared at the the teams and headmasters and they all slightly back up and **Gun Lock** says while pulling out Lenka's handgun **"And after all the memories we've all shared. Remember this? Ah. I should have asked if you all remember _him._ Truly a blast from the past, nay?" **Pyrrha tries to grabs the handgun and **Gun Lock** then says **"Ah, ah, ah! You mustn't take what not yours."** Weiss says desperately "Where is he!?" **Death Lock** says **"He"? "The little _Hero_ is a short shot away." **Yang says angrily while her eyes glow red "Where!?" **Death Lock** says **"Where else but Gralea, the seat of the White Fang? We're sure he'll be delighted to see you all. And you all might find something else as well. With all these daemons and Grimm about. You all could certainly use it. Of you all go, then. We both wouldn't want to keep you all from your friend."**

 **Theme over**

Ozpin says to the group "Teams RWBY and LNRP your mission is to go to Gralea and get Lenka back from the White Fang and try to stop them from activating their super weapon." Both teams walk to the elevator and they are in the elevator and the elevator stops at the Main Avenue.

 **Beacon Academy, Main Avenue**

As the 2 teams are walking towards the docking area Ruby looks up at the sky and she sees a blue aura like shield over the sky and she says "Um...guys what's that in the sky?" Weiss says "Well Ruby that's the 'Wall'." Yang says "What's the 'Wall'?" Before Weiss could continue speaking Ren says "The Wall is a aura like shield and it uses the crystal in Ozpin's office and it's power is used to create a powerful and unbreakable barrier that keeps Vale and in neighboring city Xervia safe from harm." The groups are still walking and they look at the CCT Tower and they see a tall statue of a warrior wearing armor and it has a giant simple sword and it says 'The Wise' and Nora says "Hey Ren what is that tall thing?!" Pyrrha says "That statue are the coffins of the previous warriors that kept Vale safe in times of crisis." Yang is looking at the statue and she says "This statue has the exact same sword Lenka is using and the sword is an aura weapon." They get into the Bullhead and after a few minutes they arrive at a secret train station just outside the main city of Vale.

 **A few hours later, Atlas, Ghorovas Rift**

The 2 teams are now on the train and the riders says **"Okay teams were now on our way towards the main capital of Gralea and it might take a few hours. So sit back and enjoy the ride."** Both teams are siting down in seats and Blake says "I can't believe were heading towards Gralea." Yang says "Hey Blake, what's in the main city of Gralea." Blake says "In Gralea it's the main city where the White Fang stays at and they would keep missing Huntsmen and Huntresses and stolen military equiptment and Dust and other supplies and weapons they would need." Weiss says "Well I hope that we can pass through the Groge without any problems." Everyone falls asleep and when they wake up they hear that the train has stopped. The riders says **"Well we're almost close to our destination but for the course, we should check it out."** Both teams walk out of the train and when they walk outside they are hit with a big blast of artic cold wind.

 **Atlas, Ghorovas Rift**

The teams are looking straight ahead and they see a giant body of a cold female woman and they are wearing some jackets and Ruby says "It's freezing!" Yang says "Guess you better to keep moving, just to stay warm." Weiss says "The Glacian did this." Pyrrha says "I think I can see her." Yang says in a saddned voice "It's a shame she's lying dead."

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Daemon Battle Theme #2(Chapter 12)**

Daemons and Grimm surround the train and Yang says angrily "Damn it's cold." Ren says annoyed "Let's clean out out here and warm up in there." Both teams are attacking the Grimm and Daemons and Weiss pulls out an fire Dust elemental grenade and she says "Hey guys I got just the thing." Weiss give then crushes the grenades and she then give the fire dust to Yang and it empowers Yang's attacks. Yang then actives her semblance after taking some damage and Pyrrha applys a holy aura light defense onto her shield and the surrounding area gets flashed in the light and it kills all the Grimm and Daemons. A daemon called Death Claw then summons in front of the group and Ruby slashes the daemon and Weiss then summons a glyph and it enhances the others and they all do a combined attack and it kills the daemon.

 **Theme over**

 **Atlas, Near Gralea**

Both teams are still on the train and Blake says "Once we're inside the main city we need to get inside the main mega fortress to find Lenka." The train is in the tunnel until the train stops and every light in the tunnel goes out, Weiss says "What now?" Ren says while getting up "I guess something else to side track us." The teams get up and they hear low angry growls and then

 **Boom!**

The train is then shaken and the Windows then crack and Yang says while getting up "What now!?" One of train drivers says "The main city is trying to keep us out...with the daemons and Grimm." Small goblins and large Grimm jump onto the windows and Nora says "Whoa whoa!"

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- No Time Left**

A few daemons and Grimm jump inside the train Ruby tries to take out her weapon but it's not on her and she says "Our weapons they're stuck or gone!" A goblin tries bit Ruby but Ren kicks it away and Blake says while more daemons and Grimm jump onto the train "Run!" Pyrrha says "Come on move it!" The teams is running and Nora says "There's only a matter of time before we run out of room to run!" Yang says "Got a better idea!" Weiss says "We trade the train for the Hot rod!" The teams continue running and the all get inside the car and Yang is in the drivers seat and she says "Strap in." Blake and Nora both say "Gun it now!"

 **Theme over**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Peddle to the Metal**

 **Atlas, Gralea**

The main security gates are slowly closing and the security voice says ' **Threat upgraded. Activating level 4 security measures. Sealing all gates.'** The teams are in the car and Blake says "Put the pedal to the medal and don't crash!" Ren says "Where are we now!" Yang says while driving "Inside a tunnel-on the train tracks!" Nora says "Don't stop or slow down, or they'll catch up to us!" Ruby yells "Don't worry guys hang on!" The car makes it pass the 1st gate and it closes behind them and they then see a couple of heavily armed Airships shooting at the tracks and at the car and Pyrrha says "What was that!?" Yang says "The White Fang, they're trying to blows us off the tracks." Ruby says "Be careful sis and watch out because one clean shot can destroy the car and it's over." Weiss says while slightly smiling "It'll take much more than that to stop Sworn shield trusty car. The Hot Rod can take the punishment. Just focus on your driving." Yang says "You can do it, girl. You can get through this." The car is still getting shot at and the windows are slightly getting cracked and the metal is being dented and the outside is turning on fire and the gate is slowly closing and Ruby says "It closing! Gun it!" Yang says "C'mon, old girl... Aunt Kushina." The car makes it through grate and more explosions and the car is completely on fire and the cool rain causes the fire to go out and car suddenly stops and the car stops moving completely.

 **Theme over**

 **Final Fantasy XV Unreleased OST- Regalia**

The car stops completely and the gate closes completely and Blake says "That's all she's got." Yang says while opening the door "It'll do." They all get out of the car and the rain gets their clothes wet and Ruby, Weiss, and Yang look at the ruined car and the 3 girls remember when Lenka would see him get out of the car and visit them and they say "Bro, Lenka... Thanks for everything."

 **Theme over**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Disquiet**

Yang says sternly "Are we all seriously marching into the White Fang main capital empty-handed?" Ren says "And with no assurances that good Faunus can beat back the Grimm and daemon hordes." Blake says "Guess we'll find out the hard way. No turning back now, right guys?" They are see an entrance and the train cart falls down and Ruby pushes them back and Weiss says "What now?" Yang looks up and she lifts her teammates and team LNRP team onto the train cart and Ren says "Is there a way forward?" Nora says "There's a _way._ but I don't us going _forward_ without facing off with the daemons." Pyrrha says "But now the good Faunus are facing them alone them alone. There must be some way we can help them." **Death Lock** says **"Perhaps _I_ could be of service." **Yang says angrily "What are you doing here?" **Death Lock** says **"Why. I come bearing gifts." Death Lock** snaps his fingers and the teams then gaphs slightly and they all can summon their weapons again and Blake says "The hell?" **Death Lock** says **"See? Gifts! Now. I believe a "thank you" _is_ in order." ** Yang says angrily while her eyes are glowing red "For what-another one of your fucking stupid tricks?" **Death Lock** puts his hand up and he says **"Here I am. helping-for a change. but I can see I'm not wanted or needed." Death Lock** then walks away and Nora says "I'm loathed to trust or follow him." Pyrrha says "Same-but at this point. We need all the help we can get."

 **Theme over**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Empire in Ruins**

They get down and they're walking through the train carts and Weiss says "I should've been more cautious. If anything happened to Lenka, I-" Ruby says while walking and checking for daemons with her sniper rifle "Can't move forward if you're always looking backward. Stop thinking about what you _could've_ done then and start thinking about what we _can_ do now." Weiss takes a deep breath and she says "You're right Ruby. What's done _is_ done." They fight the small goblins and Nora says "So if we can _conjure/summon_ our weapons again. does that mean fearless leader can too?" Blake says "Hmm, I have a feeling that **Death Lock** isn't so generous." Ruby says "How come." Weiss continues speaking "He may have feigned friendship. but he's proven a foe before. So that means we'd best be careful for his tricks and traps."

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Imperial Battle theme(Zegnautus)**

The teams then see a couple of goblin daemons and a few grim reaper daemons and a few iron Giants and Yang yells "Get out of our way!" Ruby and Weiss do a mist area cover attack and Ren slashes the daemons and Nora shoots a few grenades at the iron giants and Pyrrha helps Blake and Yang to fight the grim reapers and Ruby shoots the iron giant in the head and it causes the daemons to disappear and fade into black mist.

 **Theme over**

The teams see a radio and the reporter says "This is a message from the Atlas Security Bureau. A situation has arisen in several research sectors. All civilians must relocate to their destinated refuge stations immediately. Failure to comply or evacuate will result in incarnation or other appreciate disciplinary procedures. This emergency broadcast will repeat until the situation has been resolved. The Atlas Security Bureau thanks you for your cooperation." Yang says "You think that "situation" is us...or something else?" Blake says "The latter I presume. Whatever it is must be a matter of considerable scale to warrant such a warning. Keep your ears and eyes open. These broadcasts might help us understand what's going on outside the main capital." The teams see an elevator and they go inside the elevator and it goes up into a flying mega super fortresses.

 **Atlas, Gralea, Zegnautus Keep**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Empire in Ruins**

The teams exit the elevator and Ruby says to Weiss "Umm Weiss what is this place?" Weiss says "What we're on now is the Zegnautus Keep. It's a flying mega super fortresses and it houses the old Atlesian Knight robots and old security robots and many other old supplies of Dust and military equipment." Yang says "It's dead silent." Blake says "It's too quiet for comfort." They see more robots and some try to break out of their storage units and Ren says "Geez these things go haywired or something." They enter a security control room and Nora types the buttons on the control panel and she says "I'm more of a low tech kind of guy, but I'll see what I can do. What do we have here? Huh. Looks like they wiped out everything." Weiss says "All of it?" Nora says "Yep." Weiss whispers silently "Damnit." Nora looks at one security camera and she says "Wait-I've got something. There's one surveillance tape they forget to erase-it's almost like they wanted us to see it."

 **Final Fantasy XV Unreleased OST- Ardyn kills Ravus**

They pulled up the tape and they see **Gun Lock** with his mask off and he's holder a saber-like sword and he's standing in front of a guy and the guy is wearing white Royal robes and has tiger stripes and ears and his name is Iedolas Khan and he says "What of the White Fangs power and status? What of my precious glaive?" **Gun Lock** says "By the hand of the Bounty Hunters the glaive is with me and I'll give it to the true _hero_ the weapons rightful _owner_. And someday soon, he shall use them to purge our star of its scourge." Iedolas says angrily while slowly mutating into a daemon "But the glaives _are_ mine... _I_ am the one _true Hero_." Daemons then summon around **Gun Lock** and he says "Nay. It is Yuu and none other. Certainly not a puppet of the darkness and the daemons it has borne." Iedolas says " _You are_ the _puppet..._ and _you_ must die." **Gun Lock** uses the sword and he kills the daemons and he is then blasted out of the room and down to the lower levels and **Gun Lock** is using the sword to support himself and he sees Lenka entering the room and he says in a injured voice "At last you have arrived Lenka. The _Warriors_ have shown you their favor. As blood of the Bounty Hunters, I present you your aunt's glaive. Now go forth, _my_ friend and shine your light of hope onto the world." Lenka then slashes off **Gun Locks** arm and he then falls to the floor and lays motionless and dies. Lenka then takes his bloody arm with the sword and stabs it into the floor next to his head and he while smiling evily says "Spare me your sycophancy. I've indulged your false heroism for far too long. You tried to save the world of Remnant in my state but it just wasn't enough. The Warriors chose _me_ -not you." Lenka then transforms into **Death Lock** and he takes out a couple of papers and he throws them onto of his brothers dead body and he says while walking away "Aww rejection hurts, doesn't it?" **Death Lock** transforms back into Lenka and the security tape ends.

 **Theme over**

Nora says "Was that fearless leader?" Pyrrha says in a calm but angry voice "No. Just that scumbag bounty hunter posing as him." Weiss says "It sounded like **Gun Lock** tried to returns the last shields sword." Yang says in a saddned voice "Yeah. Guess he finally got over his grudge. He even called bro "[ _My_ ] friend. Let's move if that what's he did to his brother, there's no telling what he'll do to bro. Looks like **Death Lock** brought himself some extra time." Ren says "Then we've got no time to waste. We need to find Lenka before he does." They get into an another elevator and they enter a big cargo bay and kill a couple more of daemons and rouge robots and they take another elevator and they enter the enter the control room and the power then goes out and Weiss and Blake reroute power to the whole lower and upper levels and a skinless daemon with wings appear behind the teams and it says **"Thieves cannot escape the hand of justice! The glaives are mine... Never shall I loose my grip! The glaives, the Light, the power... All of it... Mine!"**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Daemon Battle theme #2**

Both teams are fighting the daemon and Weiss takes out a lightning dust grenade and she throws it at the daemon and it then swings it's wings out creating a large vacuum wave and Yang and Nora both do a fire and lightning attack and Ruby slashes one of wings off and Pyrrha, Blake, Ren, and Weiss slashes the daemon hard and it then wraps it's remaining wing around his body and he then disappears and fades away. The teams are panting and Ren says "I can't hear it anymore. _Is_ it dead." Yang says "No not yet it _just_ disappeared. I've _never_ seen one talked like that before." Ren also says "Nor one so fixed on the aura weapons." Nora says "I thought general Ironwood said that daemons and Grimm were _afraid_ of the glaives." Weiss says "It may be like moths to a flame-or it _may_ be one of the White Fang's _"alternative facts."_ Ruby says "Whichever it is, that daemon is still on the loose." Weiss says "And we need to find _it_ before it finds Lenka or the sword glaive."

 **Theme over**

 **Death Lock** says "Oh, dear. _I_ can see the light fading from your friends eyes." Yang says worriedly "Hang in there, bro." They make there way to a rest area and they rest and they listen to another radio and Yang says "Do you guys think that anyone else heard that?" Ren says "Maybe but at this point they got nothing left to protect them either." They get up and they see another door open and Ruby says angrily "If that _son_ of a bitch even-" Weiss says "Wait. Can't you _guys_ hear that?" Yang says "Hear what?" Weiss says "Lenka's voice. _I_ heard _it_ clear as day. _This_ way-follow me!" They all follow Weiss and they see Lenka in a holding device and they free him.

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Episode Prompto: Home Sweet Home**

Lenka falls out of control device and Yang says "Hey bro are you alright?" Ren says "Are you alright. Do you need any help?" Lenka gets up and he says while looking at his friends "I-I'm fine. _Thank You_ guys." Ruby says "No sweat." Lenka says worriedly "Tell me, were you _all_ worried about me?" They all answers while slowly shedding tears "Of course we all were _worried_ about you. What kind of question is _that_?" Lenka says "Of course that's why you all _came_ like I knew you guys would." Yang, Ruby, and Weiss whisper "Lenka, bro." Lenka continues speaking and he says "That's why I kept telling myself I could not die. Not until I could see and tell you guys that _I'm_ not a fake that I'm the real _me_!"

They all make it back to a rest area and Blake sits next to Lenka and she says " _Hey_ , I'm...sorry." Lenka says " _For_ what?" Blake says "For falling right into _they're_ and _Adam's_ trap...and _for_ hurting you like that." Lenka says "I know right? How could you possibly do such a horrible thing-after everything we've been through?" Lenka says "Nah, it's okay. You're not the only one who who fell for it."" Blake says "Once this is all over, I say. _We_ all break down the racism boarders-and come together as one _world_." Blake also says "I'm mean, where do _it_ matter where you're from anyway?" Lenka stands up while holding out his hand "Y'know, I _never_ thought I'd say _this_ , but you sounded like a _real_ Huntresses there for a second." Blake says "Better late than never." Blake stands up with Lenka and she looks at him while smiling " _We're_ all going to make this world a _better_ place for everyone. You with us?" Lenka shakes his and he say "Uh-huh. Ever at _your_ side."

 **Theme over**

 **Final Fantasy XV OST- Ravus Aeterna**

They make there way to the main cargo bay and they see a tall mutated daemon and it's holding a black daemon like buster sword and he says "Kill me...end it!" Yang says in terror "Is that _Gun Lock_?" Ruby says "Or what's left of him." Lenka says silently and angrily "Damnit!" They all summon their weapons and the attack **Gun Lock** and Nora says to Lenka "Fearless leader stay close to me!" Lenka says "Okay thanks Nora." Lenka takes out a holy dust grenade and throws towards his former friend and he says "Hey guys that did the trick he's injured now!" Lenka scans his friend for a weakness and he walks towards his opponents and he strikes him with a spare dagger and he and Weiss do a combination attack and Nora and Yang do a high damaging attack and it causes very little damage. The daemon gets enraged and charges up enough dark energy and he swings his sword and it creates a bunch of light power slashes it KO's Ren and Weiss and Lenka yells "Ren, Weiss!" Lenka takes out a phoniex dust crystal he cracks it and they get back up and then soul crystals are shining down on the fighting and area turns very light blue and the daemon slashes at Lenka and he's in danger and Pyrrha runs towards him and she says "Careful Lenka." Yuu says "I let you guys down." Pyrrha says "Don't say that!" Lenka says to his friends "Everyone form up!" They all get around Lenka had says "Guys we need to find some way to kill him or at least take him down." Weiss says "Daemons and Grimm are weakened by holy weapons or holy dust crystals." Lenka says "Nora, Yang, Ruby, and Blake do some heavy but strong combos and they can lower his defense. Ren, Weiss, Pyrrha you guys are with me and we need to open his chest area because the heart is the weak spot." Before they run towards him Weiss gives Lenka the **Sword of Shield** glaive and it goes in the rest of his aura weapons and they all lower the daemons defense and they slash open the chest area and Lenka then summons his Armiger semblance and he yells "Let's go guys!" They all attack **Gun Lock** with the weapons and Lenka lands the final blow with the **Sword of the Shield**.

 **Theme over**

Gun Lock drops his sword and fall onto the ground and dies and Yang says "Such a sorry end for the bounty hunter-for- anyone. He was a young man with hope and dreams." Weiss says "It's horrible." Ren says with disgust and anger "What kind of _fiend_ makes daemons of men?" They all exit the main mega fortress and Lenka looks at the destroyed car and he says "Well I guess we could take an Airship back to Beacon." They all find a heavy loaded and armed Airship and they push the car inside and they fly back to back to Baecon.

 **A/N:** **So that's the new Chapter and if you wants to tell me anything I should work on let me know in the review section and I'll try to upload a couple of more chapters before spring break starts so just try and be patient. So to people who said positive reviews thanks and to people who dislike or hate the story don't bother reading it if you don't like the way I'm writing or typing the story because this is MY STORY and I don't need a bunch of assholes who comment on my poor writing and if you have a problem with it then don't roast me or my story! So anyway thanks to people who spended me positive reviews and if I get 2-3 more positive reviews and a couple of more follows and favorites I'll update the story**


End file.
